Trío de Plata, segundo año
by Betolulu
Summary: Es el segundo año en Hogwarts para Albus, Rose y Scorpius, esta vez Victoire ya noestá en Hogwarts pero entran los merodedores II a la acción, con un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras bastante familiar y un Albus que vendería su alma al diablo por saber la profecía que todos los adultos quieren ocultar, pero parece encontrar un aliado en el aula de pociones.
1. El Trío está de vacaciones

_**Esta es la continuacion del primer año.**_

Rose estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, era s último día en la madriguera y, al igual que todos los días desde que llego, estaba aburridísima, todos sus primos tenían ya su "grupito" formado y ella siempre estaba con Albus pero él seguía en casa de Scorpius y no daba señales de volver a la madriguera pese a que ya había pasado un mes y ella sólo estuvo una semana con sus amigas, normalmente si no estaba con Albus estaba con Lorcan, pero él tampoco se encontraba en la madriguera, no podía soportar el aburrimiento, su único método de diversión en ese momento era leer por enésima vez las cartas de sus amigos contándole sobre sus respectivas vacaciones: Sophie de vacaciones en su casa de playa, Susan viaje a Italia gracias a un concurso muggle que gano su padre y su primo Albus en casa de Scorpius divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Realmente no soportaba su aburrimiento y, sí, debía aceptarlo, también estaba celosa de Sophie, Susan y Albus, estaba celosa de su diversión, aún no podía entender por completo cómo los padres de Albus le dejaban pasar tanto tiempo en la casa de quien fue su enemigo en sus años de colegio, tía Ginny dice que es porque Astoria es su amiga y compañera de trabajo y tío Harry dice que, si bien no confía en el padre de Scorpius, sí confía en la abuela de Scorpius que aún vive en la mansión, pero eso no justificaba siete años de odio. Rose alejó sus pensamientos negativos y se dirigió a la habitación de Victoire, Teddy estaba con su abuela así que no los encontraría en una situación incómoda, cuando Rose abrió la puerta de la habitación se sorprendió al ver que todas sus primas se encontraban allí, bueno casi todas, faltaba Lily que estaba junto con Hugo en la casa del señor Lovegood, abuelo de los Scamander.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Rose curiosa.

-Hablamos cosas de chicas-le respondió Victoire.

-¿Cosas de chicas?-preguntó Rose.

-Deja de preguntar estupideces y entra-dijo Dominique.

-Y no olvides cerrar la puerta-dijo Lucy.

Rose entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la alfombra rosa de Victoire junto a Roxanne.

-Continúa tu historia Lucy-le dijo Molly ansiosa.

-Entonces pensé en nuestro beso y el patronus funcionó-dijo lucy-luego corrí donde Ben para declararme y una vez que se lo dije nos besamos y recuerdo que vi a Rose detrás de nosotros-Rose recordó cuando la vio besarse con Benjamin, ahora entendía a qué se referían con "cosas de chicas"- y ahora Ben y yo nos comunicamos mediante nuestros patronus a diario, en unos días nos veremos-.

-¿Y tu padre sabe de esto? –preguntó Roxanne.

-Sí, le dije antes de venir-respondió Lucy.

-¿y cómo se lo tomo?-preguntó Molly.

-Muy mal-respondió Lucy.

-Creo que todos los hombres Weasley tienen mal carácter con respecto a los hombres-dijo Victoire.

-No sólo con los hombres-dijo Molly- mi padre se puso más que furioso cuando le dije sobre mi sexualidad-.

-Entonces todos los hombres Weasley tienen ese carácter con lo amoroso-dijo Rose.

-Hablando de amoroso-dijo Molly- me le declaré a Alice antes de salir de vacaciones-.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-preguntaron TODAS incluyendo a Rose que estaba al tanto de los "intereses"-De Molly.

-Me rechazo-dijo Molly sin mostrar tristeza en su cara- ella sí siente algo por James, pero no lo aceptará hasta que el madure y le demuestre que la quiere de verdad-.

-Esa chica sí que se hace de rogar-dijo Roxanne.

-Si sigue así podría perder a James-dijo Lucy.

-No lo hará-dijo Molly-Alice es inteligente, sabrá mantenerlo en sus redes-.

-Rose-dijo Victoire- ¿a ti te gusta alguien o eres aburrida como Roxanne y Dominique?

-¡OYE!-dijeron Roxanne y Dominique pero Victoire las ignoró.

-Soy como Roxanne y Dominique-dijo Rose.

-¿No hay nadie? ¿Segura?-insistió Lucy.

-Segura-dijo Rose.

-¿y qué hay de Lorcan?-dijo Roxanne

-¿Lorcan?-dijo Rose-pero si es más pequeño.

-Para el amor no hay edad-dijo Victoire.

-Si no es Lorcan entonces es Scorpius-dijo Dominique.

-Scor nunca, jamás de los jamases-dijo Rose-entre Scor y Lorcan prefiero a Lorcan.

-Rose lo admitió-dijo Lucy.

-siente algo por Lorcan-dijo Dominique.

-¡que no!-dijo Rose-sólo digo que él es mejor que Scorpius, pero ambos son asquerosos-.

-Negación-dijo Victoire.

-¿Saben qué?-dijo Rose-adiós, voy a jugar con Biscuit-Rose salió de la habitación, por eso prefería a Albus él no la ponía en esas situaciones, no sentía nada por Lorcan porque lo conocía desde que tiene memoria, sería raro estar en una situación romántica con él y con respecto a Scorpius…¡era Scorpius! Por supuesto que no sentía nada, además sólo tenía doce años, aún jugaba con muñecas junto a Lily.

-o-

Mientras tanto Albus y Scorpius estaban divertidos jugando con la Xbox One, una aparato muggle, de Scorpius.

-Vamos Al-dijo Scorpius- ¿a eso le llamas grindar?

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer-respondió Albus.

-Salta en ese coche y luego grinda en los cables, así ganaras estilo-.

-Me caí, ya no quiero jugar-.

-¿y qué quieres hacer?-.

-No sé, el calor no me deja pensar-.

-Ya sé, le diré a mi padre si vamos a la playa-.

-Esa es buena idea

Y así fue cómo Albus y Scorpius pasaron el día en la playa, pero Albus no se pudo divertir demasiado ya que desde que salió del colegio no podía dejar de pensar en qué podría decir la profecía que mencionó el enmascarado, y debía admitir que también extrañaba a Rose un poco, tenía la esperanza de verla en una semana por el cumpleaños de Scorpius pero el padre de Rose mato esa esperanza rápidamente.

-Scorpius-lo llamo Albus haciendo que este desviara su atención de su intento de castillo de arena a Albus-¿qué harás para tu cumpleaños?

-Nada-respondió Scorpius- Rose y tú son básicamente mis únicos amigos-.

-¿y Sophie y Susan?-.

-Al, hay que aceptarlo, si Rose no fuera también nuestra amiga ellas ni nos mirarían-.

Una vez que volvieron a la mansión Malfoy se encontraron con el abuelo de Scorpius que e dirigio a Albus una mirada de odio y luego se dirigió a su nieto.

-Scorpius, sé que no quieres nada para tu cumpleaños-dijo Lucius Malfoy-pero yo y Narcissa invitamos a Pansy Zabini, como todos los años, sé que se llevan muy bien-dicho esto Lucius se alejó a su habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Al a su amigo.

-Digamos que quiere mantener la sangre pura en la familia y el método que está usando es aislarme de todas la chicas excepto Pansy-dijo Scorpius-lo hace desde que tengo memoria y no es muy agradable, es decir ya la conoces-.

-La verdad no pienso que sea tan desagradable como Rose y tú dicen-.

-Al, debemos ir a San Mungo, definitivamente ella te lanzo algún hechizo-.


	2. Cumpleaños de Scor

Rose suspiro mientras miraba como Pig la vieja lechuza de Ron, con el regalo de cumpleaños de Scorpius, Rose tardó horas en buscar un regalo adecuado, al final se decidió por un llavero de plata con forma de escorpión, era simple pero, después de todo Pig tendría que cargarlo y pese a su edad seguía siendo muy pequeño en tamaño, además en el cumpleaños de Rose Scorpius le dio un collar con un dije de Rosa, regalarle un collar con una rosa a ella era como regalarle un llavero de escorpión a Scorpius, o eso es lo que Rose pensaba.

-o-

-Scorpius, hay una lechuza con un paquete para ti-dijo la madre de Scorpius con Pig volando a su lado- y niños, hice unos pastelitos, están abajo por si quieren comer-la madre de Scorpius ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando se dio vuelta-casi se me olvidaba, Pansy está por llegar, vístanse presentables y escondan esa ropa interior-dijo señalando la ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación y luego se retiró.

Albus obedeció y empezó a ordenar su lado de la habitación mientras que Scorpius ignoró lo último que dijo su madre y revolvió aún más las cosas hasta que encontró pluma, tinta y comida para lechuzas, dejo que Pig comiera y después de abrir su regalo le escribió una carta agradeciéndole a Rose el obsequio y de pasada también le preguntó si había alguien en su casa, dentro de los planes de cumpleaños de Scorpius no estaba ver a Pansy y si tendría que escapar junto a Albus por un día para lograrlo lo haría y ¿Qué mejor que visitar a su mejor amiga?

-o-

Rose vio llegar a Pig y le abrió la ventana, una vez que este entró le dejó la carta de Scorpius en el regazo, Rose después de leerlo le respondió que efectivamente no se encontraba nadie en su casa ya que su madre llegaría a las diez de la noche y su padre estaría toda la semana América supervisando el desempeño del local de Sortilegios Weasley que se encontraba en Nueva York, él y tío George tuvieron muchos reclamos de ese local.

-o-

Una vez que Scorpius leyó la carta de Rose se puso de pie de inmediato, ya tenía unos planes más importantes que ver a Pansy, rápidamente escribió una nota para sus padres diciendo que estaba bien y que llegaría en la noche, pero no puso donde se encontraba y la dejó en la mesita de noche.

-¿Rose tiene chimenea?-le preguntó Scorpius a Albus.

-Sí-dijo Albus-¿por qué?

-Empaca muchos pastelitos y dulces, Al, nos vamos con Rose-.

-o-

Rose estaba tranquilamente revisando su libro de hechizos cuando escucha unas voces en la sala, Rose toma su varita y baja silenciosamente las escaleras para encontrarse con dos figuras masculinas.

-¡Scorpius, Albus!-exclamó y acto seguido se tiró a los brazos de Scorpius- Feliz cumpleaños Scor-.

-No era necesaria tanta emoción-dijo Scorpius cuando se separaron.

-Ya sabes Rosie, el abuelo jamás permitiría que te casaras con un sangre pura-bromeo Albus imitando a Ron.

-No pensé que serían capaces de venir-dijo Rose cambiando de tema.

-Pues te equivocaste-dijo Scorpius mientras -aquí estamos-.

-A mí me obligaron-dijo Albus.

-¿llegaron por la chimenea?-preguntó Rose ignorado a Albus.

-Sí-dijo Scorpius-por cierto Rose, mi mamá hizo pastelitos y sacamos unos antes de salir-.

-Déjenlos en la cocina-dijo Rose-Albus sabe dónde es-dijo al ver la cara de Scorpius-yo voy a buscar algo a mi habitación que olvide mostrarles después de nuestra aventura-agregó antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Rose una vez que llegó a su habitación se dirigió directamente a un joyero que estaba sobre su mesita de noche donde se encontraban el collar que Scorpius le regaló y la piedra que se encontró en el bosque prohibido, sólo guardaba allí las cosas importantes, tomó la piedra y bajo corriendo las escaleras y antes de sentarse en la alfombra junto a Scorpius y Albus, que estaban jugando con Biscuit, fue a la cocina y volvió con sus amigos comiendo un pastelito de los que trajo Scorpius.

-¿Qué querias mostrarnos?-preguntó Albus.

-Esto-respondió Rose mostrándoles la piedra y dejando a un lado el pastelito.

-¿Una piedra?-dijo Scorpius.

-Creo que es la piedra de la resurrección-dijo Rose-pero aún no la he probado, quería hacerlo con ustedes presentes-.

-¿por qué crees que es la piedra de la resurrección?-le preguntó Albus.

-Sólo mírala Al, es igual a la descripción de tu padre-dijo Rose- y además me la encontré en el bosque prohibido, donde tío Harry dijo que la abandonó-.

-¡Entonces es probable que tengamos frente a nuestros ojos una de las reliquias de la muerte!- exclamó Scorpius.

-Scor, hemos utilizado varias veces la capa de la muerte-dijo Albus-mi capa es la capa de la muerte-agregó al ver la cara de Scorpius.

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó Scorpius.

-¿por qué otra razón aún no pierde sus efectos después de tantos años?-dijo Rose.

-Tiene sentido-dijo Scorpius- entonces las reliquias de la muerte sí existen-.

-Y mi padre tiene la varita escondida en algún lado-dijo Albus- planea llevársela a la tumba-.

-Denme un momento para procesar todo esto-dijo Scorpius-listo-dijo en menos de cinco segundos-ahora hagamos funcionar la piedra-.

-No es tán fácil Scorpius-dijo Rose-primero tenemos que pensar si realmente es buena idea y después deberemos decidir a quién llamar de su desccanso-.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a tío Fred-dijo Albus-siempre quise conocerlo-.

-Al-dijo Scorpius-creo que Rose tiene razón, no hay que tomarlo tan a la ligera, mejor llamemos a alguien sabio que nos aconseje qué hacer con ella-.

-Alguien como Dumbledore-dijo Rose.

Rose giró la piedra tres veces y ante ella apareció un señor alto, delgado, ataviado con una túnica y un gorro puntiagudo, y con una larga y plateada barba.

-¿Quién me despertó?-preguntó el señor.

-¿Es el profesor Dumbledore?-preguntó Rose.

-¿Con quién hablas Rosie?-le preguntó Albus.

-¿Qué no los ves?-le preguntó ella a Albus.

-Yo tampoco veo a nadie-dijo Scorpius

-Sólo me puede ver la persona que me invocó usando la piedra-dijo Dumbledore- y sí señorita, yo soy el profesor Dumbledore, pero yo no sé quién es usted-.

-Soy Rose Weasley, profesor-.

-¿Para qué me llamó señorita Weasley?-.

-Sólo estaba probando la piedra, pero aprovechando que usted está aquí ¿me podría aconsejar sobre qué hacer con la piedra?-Scorpius y Albus sólo se quedaron mirando a Rose, supieron que había alguien además de ellos en la habitación pero que no podían ver, porque no creían que su Rosie estuviera hablando sola como una loca.

-Antes quiero saber el nombre de tus amigos-.

-El de cabello azabache es Albus Potter, mi primo-.

-¿Albus?-.

-Tío Harry lo llamó así en su honor y su segundo nombre es Severus, por si le interesa-.

-Claro que me interesa, a Severus le agradará saber eso-.

-Y el rubio es Scorpius Malfoy-.

-¿Malfoy?-el profesor no parecía encontrar raro eso, de hecho pareciera haber recordado algo importante-¿por casualidad ustedes son el trío de plata?-.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-.

-Me lo temí-ahora el profesor parecía turbado-ya sé lo que debes hacer con esa piedra jovencita-.

-¿Qué hago?-.

-Guárdala y llámame cuando lo creas de suma importancia, te aconsejare que no llames a nadie si no es importante, me refiero a que no lo utilices sólo porque extrañas a alguien o porque te encargaron un árbol genealógico en la escuela, llama sólo en caso de vida o muerte-.

-Lo haré señor-.

-Bien ahora me gustaría regresar, estaba en medio de una partida de ajedrez mágico-.

-Adiós profesor-.

-Adiós señorita, fue un agrado conocerla-Rose dejó caer la piedra para "cortar la comunicación" con Dumbledore-.

-El profesor dijo que la guardara, debe saber que ocurrirá algo que me hará llamarlo de nuevo-dijo Rose a sus amigos.

-¿No te dijo nada más?-preguntó Albus.

-Nada importante-dijo Rose.

-Hasta los muertos nos esconden información-dijo Albus enojado-¿por qué o lo llamas de nuevo y le pides explicaciones?-.

-me dijo que lo llamara sólo en caso de vida o muerte-dijo Rose-vuelvo en seguida-dijo antes de subir corriendo de nuevo, al bajar traía la piedra atada al cuello con un hilo de cuero-no la puedo perder-.

-¿Debo asumir que nuestros años en Hogwarts serán tan riesgosos como los del trío de oro?-dijo Scorpius.

-Creo que sí-dijo Rose.

-Pero sin algo de emoción sería muy aburrido-dijo Albus


	3. Hora de volver a la escuela

El tiempo se pasó prácticamente volando para nuestro trío, Rose se memorizó todos los libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras que su padre le obsequio para esta preparada para lo que sea, y Scorpius y Albus pasaron lo que les quedó de vacaciones castigados por escaparse, aunque sus castigos eran cosas como limpiar su habitación o lavar la vajilla, cosas que Albus hacía siempre en su casa, sí Albus se quedó TODAS las vacaciones en casa de Scorpius, sus padres bromeaban diciendo que con tres hijos la usencia de uno no se nota.

Rose se encontraba en el expreso de Hogwarts revisando compartimiento por compartimiento en busca de sus amigos o amigas, finalmente encontró a Susan que se encontraba en el mismo compartimiento que su hermano y Louis, Susan se mostraba bastante enojada y Louis trataba de calmarla.

-¿Susan?-dijo Rose-¿Estás bien?

-No-respondió ella.

-Sólo está enojada porque le dije la verdad-dijo Nathan.

-¡Tú exageraste las cosas!-exclamo Susan casi gritando, Rose nunca había visto a Susan enojada, pero parecía tener los mismo demonios que su tía Ginny al enojarse.

-Susan, tranquila-dijo Louis.

-Yo no te fastidio ¿cierto?-dijo Susan dirigiéndose a Louis con una voz triste y suplicante- yo no paso pegada a Louis ¿cierto?-preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Rose, Rose pudo ver que no sólo era la voz, sus la miraban suplicantes y parecía a punto de llorar.

-No-respondieron Rose y Louis a la vez.

-También estás conmigo y Sophie casi todo el día-dijo Rose.

-Y a mí no me fastidia cuando estás cerca-dijo Louis-Nathan sólo está celoso de que no sólo tengo ojos para él-.

-Los dos-dijo Nathan apuntando a Rose y Louis-han caído, ¿qué no ven que los está manipulando? En realidad no está triste-.

-¡ERES EL PEOR HERMANO!-gritó Susan de la nada y salió del compartimiento, Louis salió detrás de ella, Nathan se quedó en donde estaba molesto y Rose se quedó petrificada en donde estaba ¿Qué haía pasad con la Susan dulce y tímida?

-Creo que necesito una explicación-dijo Rose.

-Sólo es un capricho de Susan-dijo Nathan-le dije que dejara de seguir a Louis por todas partes, que lo único que hace es fastidiarlo y entonces tuvimos una pelea de hermanos, creo que sentimentalmente inestable sin Nathaly presente-.

-Pero es la primera vez que veo esto-dijo Rose.

-Pero no es la primera vez que ocurre aquí en el expreso o en Hogwarts, por lo general Sophie la calma-Rose recordó el año anterior cuando encontró a Susan al borde de las lágrimas y a Sophie calmándola después de clase de vuelo- tiene el carácter parecido a Nathaly, de hecho por eso se hicieron amigas hace un año-.

-Creo que mejor voy a seguir buscando un compartimiento-dijo Rose para salir de allí antes de que Susan volviera, no quería presenciar eso de nuevo- y lo que dijiste está mal, Susan no sigue a Louis por todas partes-agregó antes de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento.

Rose siguió buscando a sus amigos y ya ni rastro había de Susan, encontró a Scorpius, Albus y Sophie en el penúltimo vagón, Rose entró interrumpiendo una discusión de quidditch que mantenían sus amigos.

-Hola atodos-saludó rápidamente-Sophie, tienes que hacer algo con Susan ella cambia de ánimo de furiosa y gritando a triste al bode de las lágrimas, salió corriendo del compartimient y Louis fue detrás de ella, no sé qué será de ellos-explicó Rose lo más rápido que pudo.

-Mierda-dijo Sophie-espero que no haya bajado del vagón como el año pasado –dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca de Susan, el expreso empezó a avanzar uno momentos después.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Larga historia-dijo Rose.

El viaje pasó tranquilo después de lo ocurrido, Sophie volvió con Susan y Louis media hora después, Susan se encontraba como siempre. Al llegar a la estación Rose se fue en un carruaje con sus amigas y Louis que se negaba a ir con Nathan, Scorpius y Albus se fueron en otro carruaje con Stephan y Pansy, para desagrado de Scorpius.

-Muy buenas noches alumnos-saludó la directora McGonagall una vez que llegaron todos los alumnos al gran salón a excepción de los de primer año-como todos sabes ahora es la ceremonia de selección de los nuevos alumnos que se integran este año en Hogwarts así que quiero pedir que todos guarden silencio mientras el sombrero piensa antes de dar su veredicto-.

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio y observaron la ceremonia de selección, Rose y Albus estaban nerviosos, era el momento en que los merodeadores II serían elegidos en alguna casa y probablemente serían separados, escuchaban los nombres desconocidos pasar sin darles importancia, sólo prestaron más atención durante el turno de alguno de los que conocían.

-Lily Luna Potter-llamó el profesor Neville captando la atención de todos los Weasley, pero por sobre todo la de los Potter.

Lily se acercó dando brinquitos al sombrero y una vez que el sombrero le rozó la cabeza dio de inmediato su veredicto.

-¡GRIFFINDOR!-gritó el sombrero y la mesa de Griffindor estalló en aplausos, Albus también le aplaudió desde su lugar.

Lily se acercó dando brinquitos a la mesa y se sentó junto a James, frente a Rose.

-Sabía que mi hermanita no sería una traidora como Al-le dijo James a su hermana mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

-Lorcan Scamander-.

Lorcan se acercó serio al sombrero cuando se lo puso el sombrero tardó unos momentos, pero no demasiado.

-¡RAVENCLAW!-.

Albus instintivamente miró a Lily quien bajo la mirada pero volvió a subirla de inmediato y le aplaudió a Lorcan desde la mesa de los leones. Rose miró a Lorcan acercarse a su mesa con la misma calma de siempre, allá fue recibido con un abrazo por Lucy.

-Lyssander Scamander-.

Esta vez el sombrero se tardó varios minutos, parecía tener una charla con Lyssander mediante su cabeza y por las expresiones del sombrero Rose supuso que el sombrero no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

-¡GRIFFINDOR!-Gritó el sombrero sin el mismo ánimo de siempre.

Lily se paró y abrazo a su amiga a medio camino de llegar a la mesa, después volvió a su lugar, Lyssander se sentó junto a Rose.

-¿Por qué tardó tanto?-le preguntó Rose.

-Porque discutíamos-dijo Lyssander- debería estar en Hufflepuff, pero no quiero dejar a Lily sola-.

-Pero si estamos Fred, James, Melanie, Roxanne y yo-dijo Rose.

-Rosie, no te lo tomes a mal pero para Lily no sería lo mismo, la conozco mejor que nadie y sé que haría un berrinche y necesita a alguien que la comprenda y controle un poco sus locas ideas, además ustedes estarán demasiado ocupados para estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo-dijo Lyssander y Rose no pudo evitar darle la razón mentalmente.

-Hugo Weasley-Rose puso todos sus sentidos en su hermano.

Hugo se acercó al sombrero y ocurrió lo mismo que con Lyssander, el sombrero se tardó varios minutos, pero esta vez el que no parecía muy de acuerdo era Hugo, parecía tener una guerra personal consigo mismo.

-¡SLYTHERIN!-Al escuchar eso a Rose el corazón le dio un vuelco, ahora entendía las expresiones en el rostro de su hermano, su padre lo mataría al enterarse.


	4. El Boggart

-Ahora que la ceremonia de selección ha terminado –dijo McGonagall-quiero que los nuevos alumnos se sientan a gusto en su correspondiente casa. Tengo que recordar que los objetos de sortilegios Weasley están prohibidos, así es, les estoy hablando a ustedes dos-dijo dirigiéndose a james, Fred y Melanie-También tengo que informar que debido a lo ocurrido el pasado año el señor Grint ha renunciado, el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras lo tomará Ted Lupin, quién aun no llega-dijo esto último con un tono de molestia-ahora pueden empe…-la profesora fue interrumpida por Teddy que acababa de entrar corriendo al gran salón.

-Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Teddy , al llegar llamó la atención de todos inmediatamente, no cualquier profesor tiene el cabello de un azul eléctrico.

-Con ustedes el profesor Lupin-dijo la profesora mcGonagall-ahora pueden empezar a comer-.

-Quién diría que Teddy sería nuestro profesor-dijo Fred-lástima que Victoire ya salió de Hogwarts-.

-¿Lastima?-dijo James- es algo bueno, así Teddy tendrá algo de tiempo para nosotros en vez de estar pegado a los labios de Vic-.

-¿Si saben que es un profesor?-dijo Rose- Tendrá más cosas importantes que hacer que pasar el rato con un montón de niños-.

-Pues se tendrá que hacer el tiempo-dijo James.

-o-

-No sabía que mi primo sería nuestro profesor-dijo Scorpius-¿Tú sabías?-le preguntó a Albus.

-No, pero creo que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió a fin de año-dijo Albus.

Como Rose lo imaginó al día siguiente Hugo recibió un Bociferador donde Ron le expreso a gritos lo decepcionado que estaba, pero Hugo no le presto demasiada atención, sabía que reaccionaría así y que se le pasaría en unas semanas.

Pasaron los días y lo que más esperaban los alumnos de Hogwarts era tener clases con el profesor Lupin, en especial las alumnas de cuarto año en adelante que decían que "su belleza es comparable a la del profesor Walker", finalmente le tocó a nuestro trío tener clases con Teddy, Griffindor y Slytherin siempre tienen esa clase juntos ya que su "odio" les motiva en clase.

-Me pregunto cómo serán las clases de Teddy-dijo Rose mientras caminaba con Albus, Scorpius y Sophie hacia al aula.

-Escuché que sus clases no son aburridas como lo era con Grint-dijo Albus.

-Yo sólo sé que está bien guapo-dijo Sophie bromeando.

-Siendo metamórfogo cualquiera lo es-dijo Scorpius.

Finalmente llegaron al aula donde estaban casi todos los alumnos ya instalados, todos estaban ansiosos por la clase, la mayoría tenía padres que tuvieron clases con el padre de Teddy y como le contaban maravillas de sus clases esperaban que Teddy fuera como su padre en clase.

-Hola alumnos-dijo Teddy una vez que llegó, tenía el cabello verde en vez de azul y vestía ropa casual, jeans y una camisa de cuadros abierta con una camiseta blanca debajo, nunca los alumnos vieron a un profesor vestido así en una clase-antes que nada quiero decirles que corran todas las mesas, no serán necesarias en mi clase, usen magia para apilarlas una sobre otra-Los alumnos hicieron caso y quedó toda el aula vacía-para la primera clase con ustedes, quiero seguir el ejemplo de mi padre . Verán, dentro del cajón-dijo señalando el cajón-tengo un Boggart ¿alguien sabe lo que es?-Rose levantó inmediatamente la mano-puedes deleitarme con tus conocimientos Rosie-.

-Un boggart es un ser de forma cambiante capaz de transformarse en la imagen de lo que más teme su espectador. Lo mejor para enfrentarse a un boggart es tener a alguien al lado para confundirlo. Debido a que cambia de forma en el instante en que lo ves, nadie sabe cómo es un boggart cuando está solo-dijo Rose.

-Muy bien Rosie-dijo Teddy- ahora voy a soltar al boggart y deben enfrentarlo uno a uno con el Riddikulus, la forma correcta de ejecutar el hechizo es superando el miedo y concentrarse en algo que haga al boggart parecer divertido ¿me entendieron?-los alumnos asintieron-el movimiento de varita es el siguiente-Teddy hizo una demostración- ahora quiero que lo hagan ustedes-los alumnos obedecieron- creo que están listos, hagan una fila frente al escritorio, se enfrentaran uno a uno al Boggart-los alumnos obedecieron y el profesor liberó al boggart.

Fueron pasando uno a uno, todos se enfrentaron al Boggart, el aula se llenó de gritos iniciales seguidos de risas estridentes, nuestro trío y Sophie se encontraba al final de la fila así no fue hasta que todos pasaron que les tocó a ellos.

Primero le tocó a Sophie, el Boggart tomó la forma de fuego.

-¡RIDDIKULUS!-gritó Sophie y en entonces el fuego se apagó gracias un montón de payasos que le tiraban pasteles desde detrás de la llama.

Luego le tocó a Rose, el Boggart tenía la forma de una araña gigantesca, que no era cualquier araña, era Sigog, la araña que vieron en el bosque.

-¡Riddikulus!-exclamó Rose y de pronto el trasero de Sigog exploto dejando caer serpentina alrededor y la cara se transformó a la del señor Grint cuando se confundía.

Después le tocó a Albus, su Boggart tomó la forma del enmascarado que lo quería matar, nadie más que el trío entendió por qué le temía a un hombre con máscara de esqueleto.

-¡Riddikulus!-dicho esto al hombre se le cayeron los pantalones dejando ver ropa interior de conejitos y su máscara pasó de ser de esqueleto a ser de mariposa.

-¡SOY UNA LINDA MARIPOSA!-gritó el boggart dando un brinquito.

Por ultimo le tocó a Scorpius, su Boggart tomó la forma de Rose en el piso sollozando, como cuando la amenazo con la araña, Rose sorprendida por eso se volteó a ver a Scorpius que estaba congelado, no estaba preparado para eso.

-¡Riddikulus!-dijo Scorpius un momento después haciendo que el Boggart con forma de Rose se parara y en un intento de acercarse a Scorpius se cayera de cara al piso.

-Y para darle la estocada final-dijo Teddy poniéndose frente al boggart habiendo que este tomara la forma de un hombre muy parecido a Benjamin besando a Victoire-¡Riddikulus!-Victoire le pego una cachetada al hombre derribándolo y después se puso a bailar sobre él, luego de esto el Boggart se esfumó-espero que mi clase les haya gustado, pueden salir-.

-Pero aún no es hora-dijo Samatha Creevey-.

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo Teddy-sólo salgan, yo les doy permiso-.

Después de salir Rose buscó a Scorpius, al verla Albus se fue con la excusa de que tenía que pedirle algo a Stephan.

-Scorpius-dijo Rose tu Boggart…-.

-Tiene tu forma, lo sé-dijo Scorpius- creo que me afectó demasiado verte así y más porque era mi culpa-.

-Si te hace sentir bien, no me has hecho sentir así nunca además del accidente con la araña y sin eso no serías mi mejor amigo-Rose lo abrazó y Scorpius le correspondió- no seríamos el trío de plata si no hubieras hecho eso-.

-Pero de todas manera fue algo muy cruel y prometo que no te volveré a lastimar de esa manera-después de decir esto Scorpius rompió el abrazo-te apuesto lo que quieras a que llego primero al gran salón-dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al gran salón-.

-No se vale, partiste antes-dijo Rose corriendo unos centímetros detrás de él.


	5. Albus encuentra un aliado

Era un día como cualquier otro Albus se encontraba en el gran salón desayunando, casi no habían personas puesto que él se levantó más temprano que de costumbre para terminar su tarea de herbología que dejó para último momento, estaba tan concentrado en su desayuno que no notó que alguien estaba detrás de él.

-Albus-dijo el profesor Sebastian Walker de pociones, que era también el jefe de la casa Slytherin-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro ¿Qué desea?-le preguntó Albus.

-Veras, me intriga tu aventura en el bosque prohibido y me preguntaba si me podrías contarme tu mismo la historia-.

-Lo haré profesor, pero ahora no puedo tengo…-.

-Tarea de herbología, los datos suficientes para tu informe están en "100 plantas mágicas y su función", página 53, en la biblioteca puedes encontrar el libro-.

-Gracias profesor-dijo Albus antes de correr a la biblioteca preguntándose e cómo supo lo que debía hacer, de seguro el profesor Longbottom hiso algún comentario.

Pasarón los días después de eso, Albus ya había olvidado la conversación que tuvo con el profesor. Albus se encontraba en el gran salón buscando a alguno de sus amigos, finalmente encontró a Scorpius que estaba con Sophie, Scorpius parecía incómodo.

-Que ella sea tu Boggart no es pura coincidencia-decía Sophie.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas con Susan o Rose?-le dijo Scorpius.

-Porque Rose esta con sus primos y no entiendo de lo hablan y Susan está con Hagrid alimentando animales-dijo Sophie.

-¿No tienes a otra persona a quién molestar?-.

-No desde que después de su aventura Pansy logró que las demás se pasaran al lado oscuro-.

Albus se debatía entre salvar a su amigo o irse de allí antes de que notaran su presencia,optó por la segunda, prefería no ser molestado por Sophie así que se fue a la mesa de Griffindor con su familia.

-Vamos Rose-decía Lily-probémonos para el equipo de quidditch, tú, yo y Lyssander-.

-Lily ya te dije que no-dijo Rose- me gusta el quidditch, pero jugarlo con mi familia, no en una competencia-.

-Y no creo que sea una buena idea que se prueben-dijo Roxanne- desde ti Harry que no eligen a los de primer año-.

-Pero yo soy su hija, quizás me eligen para cazadora-dijo Lily.

-James lo intentó-dijo Fred-y no pudo entrar, así que dudo que tú puedas-.

-No tienes por qué recordármelo Fred-dijo James- este año sí entrare y estaremos juntos de nuevo, además Rox me ayudará a entrar-.

-Que yo sea la capitana no hará ningún cambio-dijo Roxanne.

-Además si mi hermana meterá a alguien, ese alguien seré yo-dijo Fred.

-Tú entraste el año pasado idiota-dijo Roxanne.

-Si Fred pudo entrar ¿por qué yo no?-dijo Lily.

-Porque eres de primero, nunca entran de primero, y Fred entró en segundo y sólo porque la otra opción era James, nadie más se presentó para el puesto de golpeador-dijo Roxanne.

-Este año probablemente tampoco haya otra persona para el puesto-dijo james- así que entraré-.

-Eso no te lo puedo discutir-dijo Roxanne

Albus se dio cuenta de que era mejor no meterse en esa conversación, especialmente porque él apoyaba a Rose, le gustaba el quidditch, pero para jugarlo con su familia, un juego sin importancia lleno risas, no uno de verdad con gritos y peleas. Albus salió del gran comedor y se dispuso a ir con Susan y Hagrid cuando se topó con el profesor Walker.

-Hola, Albus-dijo el profesor- aún tengo interés en tu historia-.

-¿Se la cuento aquí?-preguntó Albus.

-¿En el pasillo? Por supuesto que no-dijo el profesor-vamos a mi aula, espero que esta vez este vacía, la usan mucho las parejas para tener intimidad o para las declaraciones de amor, se aprovechan de que casi nunca estoy en ella-.

Ambos caminaron hasta el aula de pociones y como dijo el profesor al llegar encontraron a una pareja muy acaramelada.

-¡Lucy!-exclamo Albus.

-Hola Albus-dijo Lucy roja como su cabello-perdón profesor-agregó y salió rápidamente del aula con Ben de la mano.

-Se aprovechan de que soy buena onda-dijo el profesor-bien, ahora que estamos solos ¿me contarás tu aventura?-.

-Sí-dijo Albus.

Albus le contó la historia con todo detalle de principio a fin, el profesor se mostró interesado en toda la historia, pero aún más al llegar la profecía.

-¿y sabes qué dice la profecía?-preguntó aún más interesado el profesor.

-Pues no-.

-¿Nada de nada?-.

-No, pensé que tal vez usted la sabría-.

-A mí no me dicen nada, cómo sólo llegue el año anterior y soy muy joven y bello para esta escuela-.

-Yo pensé que si le contaba usted me podría decir la profecía-.

-No la sé, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a averiguar lo que dice-.

-Primera persona que está de mi lado, ni siquiera Scorpius o Rose quieren ayudarme con esto-.

-Pero yo seré tu aliado, te diré todo lo que los profesores digan-.

-Gracias profesor-.

-Nos veremos cada viernes después de clase aquí y nos diremos lo que descubrimos, ahora puedes ir devuelta con tus amigos, pero no les digas nada de esto, tal vez no te apoyen-.

Albus se fue directo a su sala común si no podía decirles acerca de esto a sus amigos se lo diría a Jabón, estaba tan feliz de tener un aliado que tenía que contárselo a alguien aunque ese alguien sea muy peludo y camine en cuatro patas.

-o-

Rose y Scorpius se encontraban en la orilla del lago, después de buscar por media hora a Albus sin éxito decidieron sentarse a descansar. Scorpius estaba estirado en el pasto las nubes y Rose estaba sentad junto a él inspeccionando la piedra de la resurrección y jugando un poco con magia probando los hechizos de un libro sobre una flor que hizo aparecer.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Albus?-preguntó Scorpius-Oh, una nube con forma de gatito-.

-Ni idea-dijo Rose- y no es un gato, es un pato-.

-Pues yo veo un gato-.

-Y yo veo un pato-.

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces?- Scorpius se enderezó un poco para ver que estaba haciendo su amiga.

-Sólo pruebo estos hechizos de este libro-respondió Rose y apuntando con la varita a la flor exclamo-¡avifors!- La flor se convirtió en un ave-¿Quieres una nueva mascota?-.

-No gracias, con Sunshine soy feliz-.

-Entonces lo cree para nada, puedes irte amiguita-el ave se fue al escuchar esto último.

-Rose, ¿sabes en qué quedó lo de Susan y Nathan?

-Nathan se disculpó, no soporta lastimar a alguien y menos si es de su familia, eso es lo que lo dejó en Hufflepuff, quiere a su familia más que a nada y hace lo que sea para protegerla-.

-Pero sin embargo el lastimo a Susan-.

-Le cuesta controlar su ira, o eso es lo que me dijo Louis-.

-Creo que entendí-.

-Melofors-dijo Rose apuntando con su varita la cabeza de Scorpius, esta se vio envuelta por una calabaza-no pensé que fuera a funcionar-.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-exclamó Scorpius y empezó a pegarle a la calabaza hasta que pudo romperla y liberar su cabeza-¿existe un hechizo que hace esto?-.

-Al parecer sí, pero no creo que sea muy útil-.

-Iré a limpiarme, tengo jugo de calabaza en toda la cabeza-.

-Ahora no necesitaras ir a la cocina por uno-bromeo Rose.

-Muy graciosa-respondió molesto Scorpius y se alejó rápidamente para evitar una pelea, ya se vengaría de ella.


	6. VEnganza y planes para Halloween

Las semanas pasaron, Lily logró entrar junto con Lyssander al equipo de quidditch debido a que se complementaban tan bien que superaron juntas fácilmente a los demás, James también entro porque no había otra persona que quisiera ese puesto, y por otro lado Albus seguía viéndose con el profesor Walker los viernes, sus amigos no tenían ni la menor idea de donde se metía esos días y cuando le preguntaban a Albus el respondía que estaba "por ahí", aunque pese a los esfuerzos del profesor lo único que pudo averiguar es que al parecer la profecía se la dijo Trelawney al difunto Dumbledore, a Albus se le ocurrió que podría quitarle de alguna forma la piedra a Rose para llamarlo y preguntarle personalmente, no le dijo nada sobre la piedra al profesor porque pese a ser su aliado Albus sabía que hay cosas que no podía revelar, como el hecho de saber quien posee cada una de las reliquias de la muerte, es por esta razón que Albus tenía que arreglárselas sólo para poder tener la piedra en sus manos pero aún no sabía cómo lo haría, Rose la llevaba siempre encima, era cómo si para Rose fuera parte de ella y estaba seguro de que Rose no se la entregaría sin importar la importancia de su motivo.

-¿Tú tienes alguna idea Jabón?-le preguntó Albus a su hurón después de contarle lo de la piedra, jabón como respuesta se dio vuelta y se acurrucó a dormir en el montón de ropa que entre él, Scorpius, Stephan y Elliot Crockett tenían tirada por la habitación-tomaré eso como un no-.

-¿De nuevo hablando con tu Hurón?-dijo Stephan que acababa de entrar en la habitación-¿Por qué no vas con Scorpius en vez de hablarle a un animal que ni siquiera te entiende?-.

-¿Estás describiendo a tu amigo?-.

-Elliot no es tan idiota-Atephan no parecía muy convencido de lo que dijo-bueno puede que sea algo ignorante, pero sólo en clase, en los tiempos libres te puede llegar a sorprender lo sabio que es, además es de Slytherin también es astuto -.

-Lo que tú digas-.

-o-

Rose se encontraba con sus amigas en el gran comedor.

-Los hipogrifos son hermosos, su plumaje tiene cierto brillo especial-Susan les contaba de cómo Hagrid la llevó a conocer a los Hipogrifos-y sus garras son tan peligrosas que te podrían causar la muerte, por eso tienes que ser amable y respetuosa con ellos, si lo haces bien puedes llegar a montar uno, yo me monté a uno y definitivamente prefiero los hipogrifos a las escobas, me sentía más segura sabiendo que si me llegaba a caer Saphire me rescataría, creo que no mencioné que Saphire es el nombre del hipogrifo que monté es muy hermosa ,su plumaje es azul rey y cuando le llegan rayitos de sol su plumaje parece brillar, de allí viene su nombre-.

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Hagrid y sus animales-dijoSophie.

-Adoro a los animales y me siento tranquila con ellos cerca-dijo Susan.

-¿Has visto unicornios?-preguntó Rose.

-Sí, con Hagrid los veremos de nuevo el miércoles antes de la cena de Halloween-dijo Susan-si quieren pueden acompañarme-.

-Sí, será genial-dijo Sophie.

-¿No hay ningún problema con que vallamos?-preguntó Rose.

-Estoy segura de que a Hagrid no le importará-dijo Susan.

-o-

Scorpius se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un hechizo para hacerle a Rose como venganza por la cabeza de calabaza, Scorpius estaba revisando el quinto libro sin encontrar un hechizo adecuado, o eran muy inofensivos o muy crueles, ninguno era perfecto.

-Hola Scor-dijo una voz muy conocida por el-.

-Adiós Pansy-dijo Scorpius y se paró tomando los libros-.

-¿por qué me evitas?-.

-Por qué te detesto-.

-pero si somos amigos de infancia-.

-Por eso te detesto, te conozco muy bien para que me agrades-.

-Pero… -.

-Sólo déjame, anda con tu séquito de aduladoras, ellas sí te quieren aunque sea sólo porque exageraste la verdad de lo ocurrido en el bosque prohibido-.

-Yo no exageré nada-.

-Sí que lo hiciste, en mi memoria no está el recuerdo de Rose llamándote a gritos y tú llegar para salvarla de una araña de diez metros-.

-Bueno quizás inventé algunas cosillas-.

-No fueron algunas, fueron muchas, ahora adiós, tengo cosas que hacer-cuando Scorpius dijo esto se alejó rápidamente.

-o-

Albus estaba a punto de salir de la sala común en busca de Scorpius, estaba decidido a pedirle ayuda sin decirle por completo cuales eran sus planes, cuando lo vio entrar a la sala común cargando unos cinco o seis libros.

-¿Qué son todos esos libros?-le preguntó Albus a Scorpius.

-Libros de hechizos-respondió Scorpius.

-¿Eres Scorpius o Rose usando la poción multijugos?-.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, son para vengarme de Rose por ponerme una calabaza en la cabeza.

-Ha pasado tantos días que pensé que no le harías nada-.

-Esa es la idea, atacarla cuando no se lo espera-.

-¿Y cómo piensas vengarte?-.

-Lanzándole un hechizo que la haga enojar pero que no la lastime-Scorpius abrió uno de los libros-si quiere me puedes ayudar a buscar el hechizo perfecto-.

-Está bien-Albus tomó uno de los libros y empezó a buscar mientras pensaba en cómo pedirle a Scorpius ayuda para quitarle la piedra a Rose-Scorpius ¿Sabes qué otra cosa la haría enojar?-.

-¿qué?-.

-Que su piedra desaparezca, podríamos quitársela sin que se dé cuenta y yo la ocultaré-.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, la piedra parece muy importante, después de todo es una de las reliquias de la muerte-.

-Yo también tengo una reliquia y lo bien que la usamos cuando queremos-.

-Pero la tuya casi nadie la nota ya que no es la única capa de invisibilidad que existe, la piedra es distinta y el mismo Albus Dumbledore le dijo a Rose que la guardara bien, creo que mejor le devuelvo la broma con otro hechizo-.

Albus y Scorpius siguieron buscando otro hechizo, aunque Albus no estaba prestando atención a lo que leía, seguía pensando en cómo quitarle la piedra a Rose y ahora ya no tenía la esperanza de recibir ayuda de su amigo.

-¡Lo encontré!-exclamó Scorpius-este es perfecto para Rose-.

-Por favor dime que no es nada con arañas-.

-No lo es, ya aprendí la lección el año pasado-.

-¿Entonces qué es?-.

-el lapifors, sirve para convertir objetos y criaturas en conejos, ¿no quieres ver a tu prima como un tierno conejito?-.

-Suena divertido, pero ¿cómo lo revertirás?-.

-Aquí sale que con el finite Incantatem basta-.

- ¿Cuándo lo harás?-.

- No sé, tal vez el próximo viernes cuando nos quedemos solos de nuevo debido a tus desapariciones misteriosas, ¿A dónde vas todos los viernes?-.

-Ya les he dicho que estoy por ahí en algún lugar del castillo-.

-Ya veo que aún no confías lo suficiente en mí-.

-Sí confío Scor, pero tú no entenderías lo que hago-.

-¿Cómo sabes si ni siquiera me has dicho lo que haces?-.

-Scor, no quiero pelear -.

-Está bien, no volveré a preguntar-.

-Bueno, ya es hora de la cena ¿bajamos?-.

-Sí, deja ir a devolver estos libros a la biblioteca primero-.


	7. Unicornios y una coneja muy linda

Pasaron los días y primero llegó el miércoles, el día de Halloween. Rose se dirigió donde sus amigas, ya era hora de ir a ver los unicornios, ellas estaban en la mesa de Slytherin en el gran salón.

-¡Rose!-exclamó Susan feliz al verla- te estábamos esperando-.

-Unicornios allá vamos-dijo Sophie mientras se paraba de la mesa.

-Llevo un poco de comida que saqué de la cocina para que hagamos un pequeño picnic con los unicornios-dijo Susan-antes de ir debo advertir que tal vez lleguen unos hipogrifos por el lugar, siempre se acercan a mí y a Hagrid-.

Rose, Sophie y Susan salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid donde el semigigante las esperaba en la puerta, en cuanto las vio entró en su cabaña y salió con dos mochilas y se las pasó a Sophie y a Rose, dijo que eran comida de unicornio e hipogrifo. Después de esa pequeña parada se adentraron en el bosque prohibido hasta llegar a un claro no muy alejado de los límites del bosque donde Rose y Sophie se maravillaron al ver un pequeño grupo de unicornios.

-Son hermosos-dijo Sophie mientras dejaba caer la mochila y se acercaba a ellos-¿Puedo tocarlos?-.

-Sí-dijo Hagrid-pero con cuidado-.

-Ustedes diviértanse mientras yo y Hagrid preparamos el picnic-dijo Susan.

Rose y Sophie se divirtieron acariciando y alimentando a los unicornios mientras Susan y Hagrid estiraban una manta en el piso y colocaban las cosas para comer, una vez que terminaron de acomodar las cosas los cuatro se sentaron a comer.

-¡Saphire!-exclamó Susan al ver llegar un hipogrifo de hermosas plumas azules y se paró a recibir a su amiga-mira trajea Copito-agregó y al escuchar su nombre salió la rata de Susan salió su mochila a reunirse con ella-quiero que se vuelvan buenos amigos-.

-Susan no creo que eso pueda funcionar-dijo Hagrid.

-Según los libros que he leído los hipogrifos disfrutan de alimentarse de roedores-dijo Rose.

-Pero Saphire es diferente-dijo Susan y para sorpresa de todos Saphire hizo una reverencia ante Copito y Copito en respuesta bajo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo los entrenaste?-pregunto Sophie sorprendida.

-Yo no hice nada-dijo Susan-sólo los cuido con mucho amor-agregó y abrazo a Copito y Saphire.

-Definitivamente Susan tiene un don especial con los animales-dijo Rose.

-Sólo espero que no intente ser amiga de un dragón-dijo Sophie.

-Los dragones no son malos, sólo incomprendidos-dijo Hagrid.

Después de unas horas los cuatro volvieron al castillo para la cena de Halloween pero en el camino se encontraron con Scorpius.

-Hola chicas, hola Hagrid-dijo Scorpius-me permitirían robarles a Rose un momento, necesito hablar con ella de algo importante-.

-Claro, después nos vemos adentro-dijo Sophie y guiñándole un ojo a Rose apuro a Susan y hagrid para irse rápido.

-¿Qué necesitas Scor?-preguntó Rose.

-Nada, nada-dijo Scorpius-sólo venganza-.

-¿Qué?-Rose sólo alcanzo a decir eso antes de que Scorpius la apuntara con su varita.

-¡Lapifors!-dijo Scorpius y Rose se convirtió en un lindo conejito-esto es por cubrir mi cabeza con una calabaza-Rose enfadada empezó a mordisquear a Scorpius-oye eso duele-Scorpius se paró y empezó a correr para que Rose no lo mordiera- nunca pensé que alguna vez me encontraría en una situación como esta-Scorpius se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Rose-ya, ya , voy a revertir el hechizo-y apuntando nuevamente con su varita a Rose exclamó-¡Finite Incantatem!-Rose volvió a su forma original-no era necesario morder-.

-Si no lo hacía quién sabe cuándo me volverías a dejar como humana-.

-Antes de que tú me conviertas en u renacuajo debo decir que te veias muy linda y tierna como conejo-.

-No pensaba convertirte en un renacuajo-.

-¿No? ¿Segura?-.

-No, estaba pensando en revivir una de las viejas historias de papá y convertirte en un hurón-.

-o-

Albus se encontraba en el gran salón buscando a Rose y Scorpius, no los veía por ningún lado y yá había revisado en todas las mesas, bueno casi todas, le faltaba su propia mesa pero casi nunca están allí por Pansy, Rose era enemiga declarada y Scrpius la evitaba lo más que podía.

-Sophie-Albus decidió preguntarle a ella si sabía la ubicación de sus amigos-¿has visto a Rose o a Scorpius?-.

-Ambos se encuentran fuera-dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

Albus estaba a punto de salir en busca de ellos cuando entraron discutiendo algo sobre ¿hurones y conejos? Bueno, eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que finalmente Albus los encontró.

-¿Qué hacían afuera?-les preguntó Albus.

-Sólo le decía a Rose lo bien que le quedaban las orejas y cola de conejo-dijo Scorpius.

-Te juro que si vuelves a hacer un comentario sobre eso te dejo calvo-le amenazo Rose-sé cómo hacerlo-.

-Veo que ya te vengaste-dijo Albus-bueno eso no importa ya, quiero hablar algo con ustedes-.

-pues dilo-dijo Rose.

-Aquí no-dijo Albus-vamos a un aula vacía-.

Albus guió a Rose y Scorpius hasta el aula de pociones, ya tenía un plan para poder quitarle la piedra a Rose.

-Mi mamá ha hecho galletas para nosotros, no se las podía pasar en el gran salón porque solo hizo para nosotros tres y si James o Lily los ve van a crear un gran lío-dijo Albus tratando de sonar convincente.

-¡Genial!-dijo Scorpius y tomó una galleta.

-no sabía que tía Ginny sabía hacer galletas-dijo Rose y tomó una con desconfianza.

-Sólo come-dijo Albus-ni que le hubiera puesto veneno-.

Rose y Scorpius le dieron un mordisco a su galleta y cayeron dormidos, Albus les puso una pócima para dormir a las galletas. Albus siguiendo su plan se ainclinó sobre Rose y se dispuso a quitarle la piedra del cuello pero apenas la tocó sintió que su mano ardía, le dolió demasiado, era como meter las manos directamente al fuego, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor que despertó a sus amigos enseguida.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Scorpius bostezando.

-¿Albus?-dijo Rose apenas despertó-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-entonces Rose lo vio, en la mano de Albus tenía una quemadura que formaba la palabra "Ladrón"-¡Trataste de quitarme la piedra!-exclamó Rose.

-No, Rose, no es eso yo…-.

-¿Por qué deseas tanto esa piedra?-le preguntó Scorpius-sabes que sólo hay que usarla en situaciones de vida o muerte y Dumbledore la dijo a Rose que no se la pasara a nadie-.

-¿Qué planeas Albus?-preguntó Rose.

-¡DEJEN DE HACERME PREGUNTAS!-gritó Albus-es asunto mío para qué la quiero-.

-¿así que no confías en nosotros?-dijo Scorpius- ya lo sabía, pero no pensé que llegarías a este punto- agregó antes de salir del aula enojado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Scorpius, respeté el hecho de que quieras mantener en secreto tus desapariciones de los viernes, pero tratar de robar la piedra y no dar explicaciones es demasiado-dijo Rose antes de salir tras Scorpius dejando a Albus sólo en el aula.


	8. Albus está solo

Pasaron los días y después de lo ocurrido Scorpius y Rose ya no le hablaban a Albus, eran como unos completos desconocidos, Albus sin sus mejores amigos no se divertía tanto en sus tiempos libres, ahora sólo estaba con Jabón, y Scorpius al estar demasiado enojado para hablar con Albus pasaba todo el tiempo con Rose y sus amigas aunque a veces lo pusieran en algunas situaciones incomodas, a menudo relacionadas con la forma de su boggart.

-Cuéntame querido Scorpius-dijo Sophie-¿Cuándo es la boda?-.

-Qué no habrá boda-dijo Rose.

-Yo pienso que hace una linda pareja-dijo Susan mientras sacaba comida de la mesa y la guardaba en sus bolsillos los cuales Scorpius estaba seguro los vio moverse.

-¿Quién hace buena pareja con quién?-preguntó Lorcan que se acaba de acercar a donde estaban ellos, ese niño se aparecía muy seguido por donde estaba Rose, aunque desaparecía a penas otro de los merodeadores II lo llamaba.

-Rose y Scorpius-dijo Sophie.

-Yo no creo eso-dijo Lorcan mirando a Rose- creo que Scorpius estaría mejor con Pansy-al escuchar esto Scorpius frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-Creo que el pequeño Lorcan está celoso-dijo Sophie con tono de burla.

-Sophie la burla es mala-dijo Susan.

-¿qué ninguno se da cuenta de que aún somos jóvenes para pensar en estas cosas?-dijo de repente Rose.

-Yo creo que doce es buena edad para los "amores e la infancia"-dijo Sophie.

-Mi único amor hasta ahora es el pastel de calaza-dijo Rose.

-Los prefiero de lúcuma-dijo Susan.

-¿Lúcuma?-dijo Sophie- pensé que te gustaban de chocolate-.

-También me gustan, pero prefiero de lúcuma-dijo Susan.

-A mí me gustan de selva negra-dijo Scorpius.

-A mí me gustan todos-dijo Lorcan- con tal de que sea dulce-.

-¿Pero no hay ni uno solo que prefieras antes que los demás?-preguntó Rose.

-Sí, ese que preparamos cuando pequeños en casa de la abuela Molly-dijo Lorcan.

-Había olvidado eso-dijo Rose- era sabroso aunque no sé si se le podría llamar pastel, sólo mesclamos todo lo que encontramos en la cocina, me sorprende que nos haya quedado tan delicioso-.

-Se ve que son muy unidos-dijo Sophie.

-Nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria-dijo Rose.

-o-

Albus estaba en la habitación de los Slytherin hablando con Jabón tratando de pensar en otra forma de comunicarse con Dumbledore, si tan solo Rose estuviera con él, ella siempre tenía buenas ideas, pensar en Rose hizo que mirara su mano, ahora que la quemadura sanó quedó con una cicatriz y aún se podía leer claramente "Ladrón", Albus se preguntó si quedaría allí para siempre, intentó curarse con magia pero no pasó nada, pensó varias veces en visitar a la señora Pomfrey pero borró de su mente esa ideal al pensar que no podría explicar cómo se lastimo.

-Jabón necesito esa piedra, pero ahora se hará más difícil conseguirla ya que Rose me esquiva y no confía en mí, además no quiero que esto empeore-dijo lo último mirándose la mano.

-¿De nuevo hablando con tu Hurón?-preguntó Elliot Crockett que acababa de entrar a la habitación- en serio Al, necesitas amigos-.

-No te metas donde no te llaman Elliot-.

-Y es por esto que Scorpius dejó de hablarte-.

-No sabes nada de lo que pasó-.

-Sólo sé que ya no te habla y te pasas encerrado aquí con tu hurón y nos preocupas a todos, a mí, a Estephan, a Sophie…-.

-A Sophie no creo, ella está de parte de Rose y Scorpius-.

-Eso no impide que se preocupe por ti y por tu amistad con ellos, creí que eran el inseparable trío de plata-.

-Yo también pensé eso, pero me equivoqué-.

-Si vas a seguir así de deprimente mejor me voy y te dejo solo con tu único amigo que ni siquiera es humano-dicho esto Elliot se fue dejando solo a Albus con Jabón.

-Jabón, creo que tiene razón, tengo que reconciliarme con Scorpius y Rose y debo hacerlo antes de que empiecen las vacaciones de navidad, dentro de una semana, porque si no lo hago en este tiempo Scorpius no podrá ir a la madriguera-.

Albus salió de la habitación toda prisa, vio a Elliot y Stephan estudiando en la sala común antes de salir en busca de Scorpius y Rose.

-Salió, ahora me debes cinco galeones-Albus escuchó que decía Elliot antes de salir.

Albus buscó por todos lados del castillo pero no los encontraba por ningún lado, vio a Susan y Sophie pero Scorpius y Rose no estaban con ellos, finalmente cuando pasaba por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose a la biblioteca los vio por una ventana, estaban en el lago de Hogwarts, parte de él se encontraba congelado en esta época, los profesores marcaron hasta donde el hielo soportaba el peso de los estudiantes y Rose y Scorpius estaban jugando a deslizarse sobre el hielo grueso. Albus pensó en bajar pero al verlos divertirse tanto se arrepintió, si para ellos él era tan poco importante como para seguir sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado no se humillaría confesando que si ellos se aburría demasiado y que no tenía otros amigos aparte de ellos.

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad pero ninguno de los primos Weasley fue a la madriguera, la abuela Molly cayó muy enferma cerca de esos días y quedó internada en San Mungo, el abuelo Arthur se quedó con ella, por esta razón cada Weasley se quedó en su propia casa, a diario los hijos de Molly la visitaban, pero se negaban a llevar a la "tercera generación" porque era muy fuerte ver en ese estado a la abuela Molly, Victoire fue un día pero se negó a ir de nuevo diciendo que no quería ver a su abuela así. Ese año estuvieron lejos de tener una feliz navidad puesto que la abuela Molly el día 24 de febrero le dijo a su esposo "Cariño, es hora de volver a encontrarme con Fred", esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. El abuelo Arthur falleció unos días después, algunos dicen que de soledad y tristeza por perder al amor de su vida.


	9. Soportando el dolor

Durante el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts todos los Weasley, Potter y Scamander se fueron en un mismo compartimiento, sin importar lo apretados que estaban, querían estar juntos en honor a sus abuelos y para evitar por un momento a los alumnos que le darán su pésame y harán preguntas no muy gratas.

Al llegar al colegio se separaron, sabían que aislándose eternamente no sería bueno así que cada uno se reunió con sus amigos.

Rose se fue con Sophie y Susan, Rose no pudo ver a Scorpius por ningún lado.

-Rose, supe lo de tu abuela-dijo Sophie-no hablaré de ello si no quieres-.

-Sólo compórtate como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo Rose.

-Entonces-dijo Sophie-te tengo un regalo, por tu cumpleaños-Sophie sacó un paquete de quién sabe dónde, era de color morado con florcitas-.

-Gracias Sophie-.

-Yo también –dijo Susan y le pasó otro paquete, pero este era de color celeste con estrellitas-.

-Gracias Susan-dijo Rose-¿les molesta si lo abro ahora?-.

-No-respondieron Susan y Sophie a la vez.

Rose abrió el regalo de Sophie descubriendo todas, absolutamente todas las ediciones del quisquilloso desde que era una revista de animales.

-¡Me encanta!-dijo Rose-gracias Sophie-.

-No fue nada-dijo Sophie-sé que te encanta esa revista, te he visto leerla varias veces antes de comer-.

-Abre el mío-dijo Susan.

Rose abrió el regalo de Susan, dentro del paquete encontró un lindo brazalete que decía "Semper Amica"

-¿Semper amica?-leyó Rose en voz alta.

-Es latín-dijo Susan-significa "siempre amigas" le regalé uno igual a Sophie en su cumpleaños-.

-Gracias Susan-dijo Rose-esto significa mucho para mí-.

-Por cierto Rose-dijo Sophie-este es el regalo de Scorpius, ahora tiene algo que hacer y me pidió que te lo diera-Sophie le entregó a Rose un paquete color Rosa con puntitos blancos.

Roseal abrir el paquete de Scorpius sonrió al ver que era un pequeño conejo de porcelana junto con una nota que decía "Hasta como conejo eres bonita".

-o-

Albus se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Jabón cuando Scorpius entró en la habitación.

-Supe lo de tu abuela-dijo Scorpius, Albus permaneció en silencio-quieres desahogarte o…-.

-¿Ahora te importo?-preguntó molesto Albus.

-¿pero qué dices? Siempre me has importado-.

-Pues no lo parecía cuando estabas con Rose en el lago-.

-Que me divierta con mi amiga no quiere decir que tú me dejes de importar-.

-Déjame tranquilo y ándate con Rose de una vez-.

-o-

Scorpius se fue molesto de la habitación, el trataba de reconciliarse con Albus pero Albus lo trato como a los desperdicios del perro, Scorpius caminó hasta que llegó sin darse cuenta a la orilla del lago donde pudo ver que estaba rose del otro lado ¿llorando?

-¿Rose?-dijo Scorpius cuando se acercó hasta llegar a su lado, ella al escuchar su voz se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, Scorpius pudo ver en ese momento que tenía bajo la capa del colegio el chaleco que la abuela Molly le obsequió el año anterior.

-Yo no estaba llorando-dijo Rose presurosa-estoy bien-.

-Yo sé que no lo estás-dijo Scorpius y la abrazó- no tienes por qué mentirme, yo soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en que tus lágrimas no cambiaran mi manera de verte, para mí siempre serás la valiente Rose que me salvo la vida-una vez que Rose escuchó esto dejó a salir sus lágrimas sin intentar ocultarlas ante Scorpius.

-o-

Albus se encontraba caminando hacia el gran salón malhumorado, camino al gran salón no le sorprendió no ver a ninguno de sus primos, sólo vio a Louis que estaba con los ojos llorosos con Nathan y Susan tratando de animarlo, y a Fred y James tratando de seguir con su buen humor de siempre, pero les faltaba ese aura de felicidad que siempre les rodeaba, también vio a los merodeadores II, los cuatro igual de desanimados, los Scamander eran tan cercanos a la familia que eran prácticamente otros Weasley, ver todo eso lo hizo enfadarse aún más con Scorpius, él se le acerco creyendo que podía entender su dolor, pero era imposible, era imposible que él con una familia tan pequeña y todos vivos fuera a comprender el dolor de una familia tan grande como la de él al perder a dos miembros tan importantes en unos solos días.

-¡Albus!-Sophie parecía sorprendida de verlo y se acercó a él-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Sí-mintió Albus.

-¡Otro más!-exclamó Sophie- tú y Rose son iguales, los dos fingen que están bien cuando se nota a leguas que no es así-.

-Tú qué sabes de cómo me siento-.

-Ves, el Albus que conozco no reaccionaría así-.

-Al parecer hoy todos creen saber todo de mi-.

-Albus, esta no es la manera de sobrellevar la pérdida, no debes fingir que todo está bien ni pelearte con medio mundo, sólo deja que tus sentimientos fluyan, los reales-.

-Tú no entiendes lo que es perder a dos personas queridas-dijo Albus.

-Sí que lo sé-Albus miró curioso a Sophie- esto o se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Rose o a Susan-Albus la miraba atento, ella hizo una pausa antes de continuar-antes de venir a Inglaterra, hace cinco años, mi familia vivía en Francia, nos tuvimos que cambiar debido a que mis dos padres murieron en un incendio que acabó con nuestra casa, ese no era un fuego normal, era el fuego maldito, vi cómo mi casa se caía a pedazos, vi a mi madre ser quemada viva por salvarme, no sé lo que pasó con papá, sólo sé que el fuego acabó con todo, hasta con los cadáveres de mis padres, mis hermanos se encontraban en ese momento en Beauxbatons así que se salvaron de vivir ese infierno, después de esto yo y mis hermanos fuimos a vivir con mi tía, ella transfirió a mis hermanos a Hogwarts ya que no tenía dinero para poder pagar Beauxbatons, mi hermano mayor, más grande que Ben se encontraba en quinto curso y tuvo muchos problemas al llegar a Hogwarts, algo así como tú te los estás buscando ahora, no busco darte pena con esta historia, sólo quiero que sepas que no tú y tus primos no son los únicos que han pasado por una situación difícil y que es posible salir adelante-.

Albus no sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento pero Sophie le ahorro el pensar mucho en ello ya que le tomó la mano y le acaricio con los dedos, ese gesto hizo aún más que sus palabras, Albus se sentía en paz por primera vez en semanas , todo gracias a Sophie.

* * *

><p>Ya me siento realizada, alcancé a subir todo lo que ya he subido a Potterfics :D ahora voy a ir actualizando en las dos páginas a la par, un cap por día<p> 


	10. Trío de plata junto de nuevo

Albus después de su encuentro con Sophie salió en busca de Rose y Scorpius, quería disculparse con ellos, en especial con su prima, quería volver a estar en paz con ella durante este duro periodo de luto, para así apoyarse mutuamente. Los encontró en la orilla del lago, en un principio se sorprendió de verlos abrazados pero estaba decidido a reconciliarse con sus amigos así que una vez que se acercó carraspeo para que se separaran, cuando lo hicieron Rose tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas, algo raro en Rose, ya que nunca lloraba y cuando lo hacía no dejaba que nadie la viera.

-¿Los puedo interrumpir?-dijo Albus a lo que Scorpius dejo de abrazar a Rose y ella se alejó un paso con la cara del mismo color que su cabello.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Scorpius de forma fría, era normal su actitud después de cómo lo trató Albus, Rose sólo permaneció callada, otra cosa demasiado rara en ella.

-Sólo quiero disculparme-dijo Albus, Rose al escucharlo levanto la cabeza y lo miró fijamente- no debí tratar de robar la piedra, tampoco estuvo correcto ocultarles lo que hacía los viernes, de verdad lo siento ¿Me perdonan?-.

-No-dijo Scorpius a lo que recibió un golpe de Rose-tranquila, sólo bromeaba, por supuesto que perdono a Albus-.

-Yo también te perdono-dijo Rose-además creo que es suficiente castigo para ti el hecho de que es imposible quitar la marca que te dejé, perdón-.

-No te preocupes, me lo merecía-dijo Albus.

-Asumo que ahora nos vas a contar qué hacías-dijo Scorpius.

-Pues…-Albus miró a su alrededor antes de continuar, una vez que estuvo seguro de que nadie los observara decidió hablar-visitaba al profesor Walker, él me prometió ayudarme a descubrir la profecía-.

-¿Y para qué querías la piedra?-preguntó Rose.

-El profesor descubrió que la profesora Trelawney le dijo la profecía al profesor Dumbledore cuando en vivía-dijo Albus-quería llamar a Dumbledore para preguntarle cual era la profecía-.

-Albus, ya te dije que si no nos la dicen es por algo y sólo debo llamar al profesor si es de vida o muerte-dijo Rose.

-Y Albus, es un profesor nuevo con el que cruzas palabras por primera vez, no creo que deberías confiar tan pronto en él-dijo Scorpius.

-Por esto es que no les quería contar-dijo Albus- y Scorpius, no le cuento todo, ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de la piedra o de mi capa-.

-Igual deberías tener cuidado-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Qué más has descubierto?-preguntó Rose.

-Nada-dijo Albus.

-¿Entonces qué haces durante tanto rato?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Aprendo a hacer nuevas pociones-dijo Albus-la mayoría me sale al primer intento, creo que es mi clase favorita-.

-Sí, eres el único que se puede comparar a Rose en esa clase-dijo Scorpius.

-Tú también eres bastante bueno y eres el rival de Rose en todas las clases, en especial en transformaciones-dijo Albus.

-Pero ella siempre me supera, en especial en encantamientos, aunque en transformaciones estamos a la par-dijo Scorpius-¿cierto conejita?-.

-Tampoco soy perfecta, es normal que me puedan alcanzar en sus mejores clases-dijo Rose, que a diferencia de su madre no le importaba si era la mejor o la última en clase, sólo le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas por lo que casi siempre era la mejor y Scorpius te dije que no le mencionares ese incidente a nadie-

-Pero es Albus, es como si fuera yo mismo-dijo Scorpius.

-o-

Pasaron unos pocos días y los Weasley volvieron a la normalidad y si aún estaban triste no lo demostraban, y con el trío de plata junto de nuevo Scorpius ya no pasaba pegado a Rose como antes, lo que fue un alivio para Rose ya que Sophie ya no la molestaría tanto, o eso creía ella.

-¿Así que Scorpius te dejó por tu primo?-dijo Sophie- lo peor de que tu novio te deje es que se vaya con algún familiar y aun peor es que sea de su mismo sexo-.

-Sophie, yo no era novia de Scorpius-dijo Rose- y ni Albus ni Scorpius son homosexuales-.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, siempre aparentan eso y terminan siendo del otro bando-dijo Sophie.

-¿Y en qué momento te hiciste una experta en relaciones?-le preguntó Rose.

-Pues en casa tenemos una televisión y pase todo el verano viendo miniseries de amor-dijo Sophie.

-Eso no vale-dijo Rose.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rose-dijo Susan-la televisión no vale como experiencia-.

-Pero Susan tú deberías estar de mi lado-dijo Sophie.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Lorcan que acababa de acercarse a ellas.

-De la separación de Scorpius y Rose-dijo Sophie-eso es bueno para ti ¿no?-.

-¿Qué?-dijo Lorcan con la cara roja como tomate-¿por qué sería bueno?-.

-Míralo si se puso rojito-dijo Sophie.

-¡No lo estoy!-exclamó Lorcan.

-Sí lo estás-dijo Susan.

-Que no lo est…-Lorcan fue interrumpido por Lily que acababa de llegar y se lo llevó del brazo.

-Deja de desaparecer así, te buscamos por todo el castillo-escucharon que Lily le decía a Lorcan.

-Ese niño en verdad te ama Ros-Sophie fue interrumpida por Pig que llegó volando con una carta y un paquete para Rose que dejó caer en su regazo antes de seguir volando en busca de Hugo para entregarle otra carta y otro paquete.

-¿Una carta?-Rose la abrió, observó que era la letra de su madre y se puso a leer en silencio, sus amigas la miraban expectantes.

_Cariño, sé que aún estás triste y esta carta te puede bajar el ánimo aún más pero los adultos acordamos que ya es tiempo de informarles a los niños que sus abuelos dejaron un testamento y una carta para cada uno._

_Hermione Weasley, tu madre._

Rose observó que había otro papel dentro del sobre, lo sacó e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para aguantar las lágrimas al ver que era la letra de su querida abuela.

_Rosie, si estás leyendo esto creo que es porque ya llegó mihora, escribo esta carta para decirte que estoy orgullo de ti y tus logros escolares, tanto muggles como de Hogwarts,y que te adoro, en especial tus ojos azul cielo y tu rebelde cabello bastante parecido al de tu madre pero con el tono pelirrojo de los Weasley, para ayudarte a controlarlo te heredo mis viejos accesorios de cabello, son simples pero confío en que te encantaran._

_Te quiere mucho Molly Weasley_

Rose guardó ambas cartas en el sobre y cuidadosamente abrió el paquete, quedó maravillas al ver una hermosa caja Dorada con las iniciales M.P. , Rose supo de inmediato qué significaban, la abrió con cuidado y descubrió todo tipo de cintas, sujetadores, horquillas y cintillos para el cabello de los siete colores del arcoíris debía de estar aumentado su interior mediante magia para que cupiera todo, Rose observó además que había una horquillas distinta, era más nueva y tenía una rosa roja en la orilla, Rose la tomó con cuidado en sus manos y la observó detalladamente, era hermosa.

-¿Qué te trajeron Rose?-preguntó Susan.

-Accesorios para el cabello-dijo Rose, Sophie se paró de su lugar y se posicionó detrás de Rose mirando por sobre su hombro-creo que te vería bien con ese cintillo-Sophie tomó un cintillo rojo y se lo puso a Rose-rojo el cintillo y tu cabello anaranjado tipo Weasley, se asemeja bastante a los colores de Griffindor-.

-Me gusta-dijo Susan.

Rose inclinó la cabeza para verse en el espejo que había en cajita y observo que Sophie tenía Razón, parecían los colores de su casa.

-Voy aguardar esto-dijo Rose mientras se paraba y tomaba con cuidado todas sus cosas y se dirigió a sus sala común sin quitarse el cintillo, ya era tiempo de domar un poco su cabello.

-o-

Mientras tanto Albus y Scorpius estaban en su habitación.

-¿Albus donde guardas el espejo doble sentido?-le preguntó Scorpius a Albus-realmente lo necesité en muchas ocasiones durante nuestra pelea, pero como no te quería hablar no te lo pedía-.

-Está por algún lado debajo de mi cama-dijo Albus.

-¿qué hace debajo de tu cama?-.

-Jabón lo tomó y se lo llevó, como yo estaba peleado con Rose dejé que se lo llevara-.

-¡Accio espejo doble sentido!- el espejo llego a la mano de Scorpius-mejor yo lo guardo, estoy seguro de que lo cuidaré mejor-.

-Tampoco lo cuido tan mal-.

-Antes de las vacaciones de verano se te quedó acá en Hogwarts y ahora tu Hurón lo escondió, yo lo tendré-.

-Sólo quieres tener cómo comunicarte con tu querida Rose cuando vuelva a cometer un error y se enojen conmigo-.

-¿Tú también? ¿Por qué todos creen que me gusta Rose?-.

-Bueno es tu amiga y la única chica a la que le diriges más de dos palabras al día-.

-No una razón-dijo Scorpius y justo en ese momento apareció Stephan con Sky en el brazo.

-Tu lechuza te trajo algo Albus-dijo Sephan.

Albus tomó la lechuza observando que había dos cartas, una de su madre, Albus la tomó y leyó.

_Albus, es momento de que sepas que los abuelos les heredaron ciertas cosas a sus nietos, te envié acá lo que te toca junto a una carta de mi papá, espero que seas fuerte al leer la carta y que pronto superen la pérdida._

_Te adora Ginnevra Potter_

Albus suspiro y abrió torpemente la otra carta cerró los ojos un momento como preparándose y luego leyó.

_Albus, mi nieto querido, a cada uno les heredé una cosa importante para mí, aunque debo confesar que le copie la idea a mi querida Molly cuando la vi haciéndolo, en el paquete que se supone que debes haber recibido encontraras algo muy, muy, muy preciado para mí, espero que lo cuides como yo._

_Arthur Weasley_

Albus abrió el paquete ansioso de saber lo que encontraría dentro, se decepcionó un poco al ver un simple ratón de juguete, pero esa decepción se pasó al descubrir que había además un control remoto y otra carta del abuelo.

_Este ratón es un invento de los muggles, ´puedes manejarlo para hacer que se dirija donde tu quieras, además cuenta con una cámara en uno de los ojos y podrás ver en la pantalla del control lo que el ratón vea, y además de todas esas maravillas, está alterado mágicamente (que no te descubran los del ministerio) para que sus baterías duren infinitamente, puedes hablar a través de él si quieres y puede atravesar paredes diciendo humilis desidad cuando el ratón se encuentre frente a una._

-Scorpius lee esto-dijo Albus mientras le pasaba el papel a Scorpius, el abuelo Arthur era realmente ingenioso-.

-¡Asombroso!-dijo Scorpius una vez que terminó de leer.

* * *

><p>Junte de nuevo al trío :D celebren conmigo...ok no u.u<p> 


	11. Interrogando a Teddy

Ahora cada viernes después de ver al señor Walker Albus le contaba a Scorpius lo que descubría, que no era mucho, y para decírselo a Rose usaban el espejo doble sentido.

-El profesor Walker dijo que escuchó al profesor Longbottom hablando con Teddy acerca de la profecía, pero se callaron cuando lo vieron, es decir Teddy sabe lo que dice la profecía-dijo Albus a Rose a través del espejo.

-¿Y no te dijo qué decían Teddy y el profesor Longbottom?-Rose escuchó la voz de Scorpius, pero en el espejo sólo se podía ver la cara de Albus.

-Estaban tratando de averiguar quién podría ser el "nuevo mago oscuro", Teddy dijo que podría ser "ese Blair" pero justo en ese momento se callaron-dijo Albus.

-¿Blair? Podría ser un pariente de Sophie-dijo Rose.

-Tal vez-dijo Albus- pero creo que lo que importa es que Teddy sabe la profecía y podemos persuadirlo de que nos diga-.

-Y él conoce a "ese Blair"-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Pero cómo lo convenceremos de que nos diga? Deben de haberle dicho que lo mantuviera en secreto-dijo Rose.

-¿Olvidas que nos adora?-dijo Albus.

-Pero eso no nos asegura nada-dijo Rose.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius acordaron quedarse después de clase de DCAO para interrogar a Teddy.

-Ya pueden salir-informó Teddy después de la clase pero Rose, Albus y Scorpius en vez de irse se acercaron a Teddy-¿Por qué no salen?-preguntó Teddy al darse cuenta de que ellos seguían en el aula.

-Teddy, un pajarito me conto que sabes algo-dijo Rose.

-Algo que me interesa-dijo Albus.

-¿De qué están hablando?-dijo Teddy algo asustado.

-Sabes muy bien de que estamos hablando-dijo Scorpius.

-¿De la profe…?-Teddy se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que se estaba delatando.

-Ya empezaste a hablar Teddy-dijo Albus.

-Vamos, suelta la sopa-dijo Rose

-Chicos, en serio me gustaría decirles-dijo Teddy-pero no puedo, se lo prometí a McGonagall, le prometí que no les diría hasta que ella lo decida-.

-Estoy harto de que los adultos nos oculten cosas-dijo Albus-pensé que Teddy sería distinto, pero me equivoqué-.

-Perdón chicos-dijo Teddy cuando el trío ya estaba saliendo-pero si les digo puedo perder mi empleo como Auror-.

-¿Auror?-dijo Rose- pero si estás aquí como profesor-.

-Por eso reprobé sutileza en el examen-dijo Teddy por lo bajo-olviden lo que dije y salgan-.

-Pero…-dijo Albus.

-¡SALGAN!-gritó Teddy y su cabello cambió de color a Rojo y mostró sus colmillos de hombre lobo haciendo que Scorpius, Rose y Albus corrieran.

-Teddy sí da miedo-dijo Albus una vez que llegaron a l gran salón.

-Teddy nos oculta más de una cosa-dijo Rose- creo que no está aquí sólo para ser el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras-.

-Rose, después de lo que escuchamos eso es obvio-dijo Scorpius ganándose una mirada asesina de Rose.

-Creo que si lo presionamos un poco más nos lo dirá todo-dijo Rose.

-¿Estás loca?-dijo Albus-después de esto prefiero invocar a Dumbledore-.

-Sólo está temperamental por la luna, esta noche habrá luna llena-dijo Rose.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-dijo Albus.

-¿olvidas que es medio hombre lobo?-dijo Scorpius.

-Como tío Bill-dijo Rose.

-Por eso tiene esos colmillos que te hicieron correr-dijo Scorpius

-Y también esa es la razón de que prefiera la carne cruda-dijo Rose

-Ya sé, ya sé-dijo Albus-sólo lo había olvidado, peno no entiendo qué tiene que ver la luna, Teddy no se transforma-.

-No, pero igual le afecta-dijo Rose- le hace más temperamental y creo que le quita el sueño-.

-Recuerdo que una vez que fue de visita a mi casa se trepó al techo y empezó a aullar-dijo Scorpius- fue en ese momento en que me explicaron que mi primo tenía ese "pequeño" problema-.

-Sí, esa es otra manera en la que le afecta-dijo Rose.

-Espero que no intente trepar la torre de astronomía-dijo Albus.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de Teddy-dijo Rose- ahora voy con mis amigas mientras pienso en que hacer para que diga todo lo que sabe-dicho esto Rose se fue en busca de sus amigas que no se encontraban en el gran salón.

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos ir a hacer el informe para Historia de la magia-dijo Albus.

-No tendríamos ese informe si tú no te hubieras dormido-dijo Scorpius.

-Ya pedí perdón-.

-Eso no es suficiente-.

-o-

Rose se encontraba buscando a Susan y Sophie cuando vio por una de las ventanas del tercer piso a James y Fred ¿Discutiendo?, al ver eso Rose llegó a toda prisa a donde se encontraban.

-Si no fuera por ti Melanie no estaría en ese aprieto-dijo Fred.

-¿Preferirías que yo hubiera muerto?-respondió James.

-No habrías muerto, quizás un par de días en San Mungo pero nada más-.

-A Mel no le hará nada, está enamorado de ella desde primer año-.

-James, Fred ¡¿Qué les pasa?!-los interrumpió Rose.

-Pasa que James en un acto de COBARDÍA le echó la culpa a Melanie de algo que ella no hizo-dijo Fred poniendo énfasis en la palabra cobardía.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho en este momento estarían en mi funeral-dijo James.

-Bien, que gran Griffindor eres-dijo Fred aplaudiendo con sarcasmo.

-¡¿puede alguién explicarme claramente que pasó?!- exclamó Rose.

-Yo lo hago-dijo ¿Melanie?.

-¡Mel!-exclamó Fred y en un impulso abrazó a Melanie casi haciendo que cayeran al lago y la soltó de inmediato con la cara roja.

-Como decía-dijo Melanie-yo te explico Rosie.

Estabamos James, Fred y yo comiendo de lo más normal cuando aparece Thomas Nott dispuesto a golpear a James por colarse a los vestidores de los jugadores de Quidditch de Slytherin y cambiar su shampoo por un tinte muggle para cabello de color rosado, el cuál debo decir que le sentía de maravilla-dijo con tono de burla lo último- y James para "consevar su belleza" dijo que la idea fue mía y salió corriendo, Thomas me tomó del brazo y salió conmigo del gran salón.

-A mí me gustaría saber qué te hizo ese depravado una vez que te rapto-dijo Fred enojado.

-Nada, sólo me llevó hasta el aula de pociones, donde me confesó ciertas cosas-dijo Melanie sonrojándose- y me dijo que sabía que no era mi culpa pero no me dejaría ir hasta que le diera un beso-.

-Supongo que no lo hiciste-dijo Fred aún más enojado.

-Pues…-dijo Melanie mucho más roja.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!-dijo Fred- sabes que es nuestro enemigo-.

-Tranquilo Fred-trató de tranquilizarlo james.

-¡Déjame James!-dijo Fred-si no fuera por ti nada habría pasado-.

-Vamos, no es como si Mel ahora fuera su novia o algo así-dijo James-¿Verdad Mel?-Melanie no respondió sólo agachó la cabeza sonrojada.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Fred-¡¿ahora eres su novia?!-.

-Fred cálmate-dijo James.

-Yo me largo-anunció Fred mientras se marchaba hecho una furia.

-Espera-dijo James mientras corría detrás de Fred-¡FRED!-.

-¿Entonces ahora sales con el primo de Scor?-preguntó Rose calmada.

-Sí-dijo Melanie-no pude negarme, fue muy lindo conmigo, siempre ha sido así-.

-Entonces suerte-.

-¿Suerte con qué?-.

-En calmar a Fred-.

* * *

><p>Melanie y Thomas sentados en un arbol B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E (8)... O sería mejor Fred?<p> 


	12. Planeando

Rose se encontraba tranquilamente caminando por uno de los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca donde se encontraría con Albus y Scorpius cuando una mano la agarra y la mete dentro de un aula.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!-Dijo Rose.

-Shhhh-dijo ¿Fred?-Rosie necesito tu ayuda-.

-¿Mi ayuda?¿para qué?-.

-Melanie-.

-¿Ayuda con Melanie? No sé de qué te pueda servir, casi no la conozco y tú la conoces como la palma de tu mano-.

-Pero no puedo hablarle de lo que quiero que hables con ella sin enojarme y gritar-.

-¿Tiene que ver con Thomas?-.

-Sí, necesito que la convenzas de romper con él, él no es ideal para ella-.

-Y según tú ¿quién es ideal?-.

-Pues alguien que la conozca y que la haga reír y que puedan divertirse juntos-.

-Según tu descripción o es James o tú-Fred se sonrojó.

-No importa a quién me refiero, el punto es que no debe estar con Nott-.

-Fred te quiero, pero creo que es decisión de ella ver con quién quiere estar en una relación-.

-¿Entonces no me vas a ayudar?-.

-No-Rose salió después de decir eso.

-o-

-¿Cuándo llegará Rose?-dijo Albus aburrido-Hace media hora nos dijo que nos viéramos porque tenía una idea-.

-Ten un poco de paciencia Al-dijo Scorpius-sólo han pasado unos diez minutos-.

-Eso igual es arto-dijo Albus.

-Perdón por tardar-dijo Rose que acababa de llegar a la biblioteca-Fred me distrajo en el camino-.

-¿Fred?-dijo Albus.

-Larga historia que no va al caso-dijo Rose –ahora hablemos lo que importa-.

-Entonces dinos cuál es tu idea-dijo Scorpius.

-Si bien Teddy no nos dirá nada preguntándole directamente-empezó a decir Rose-podemos preguntarle sutilmente, y no yendo directamente al grano como la vez anterior-.

-Pensé que eso funcionaria, en los programas muggles funciona eso-dijo Albus.

-¿Cómo qué podemos preguntarle?-dijo Scorpius ignorando a Albus.

-Yo digo que pongamos veritaserum en su jugo de calabaza-dijo Albus.

-Podemos preguntarle algo así como ¿tuviste problemas con alguien cuando estudiabas?-dijo Rose siendo Albus ignorado nuevamente-porque si el profesor Walker dice la verdad Teddy debió de tener algún problema con "ese Blair"-.

-Yo se hacer veritaserum y el profesor Walker me deja sacar lo que quiera de su armario de ingredientes-seguía diciendo Albus aunque Rose y Scorpius lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

-Y ya no podemos ser tan obvios quedándonos después de clase-continuó Rose-o veremos nuevamente sus colmillo-.

-En ese caso lo mejor sería preguntarle cuando estén más personas, así no podrá actuar de manera extraña-dijo Scorpius.

-En serio chicos el veritaserum es buena idea-Albus no se rendía, pero lo seguían ignorando.

-Y nos dirá la verdad porque Teddy no es bueno pensando bajo presión y menos si hay más personas-dijo Rose.

-Lo malo es que al haber más personas tampoco podrá revelarnos todo-dijo Scorpius.

-Ya logré que Elliot confesara haberse comido mis cupcakes con el veritaserum-decía Albus.

-Entonces tenemos dos opciones-dijo Rose-preguntarle cuando haya gente y obtener pequeña información sin ser tan obvios o volver a interrogarlo cuando esté solo pero con más sutileza, aunque aún correríamos el riesgo de ver su lado temperamental-.

-Veritaserum-dijo Albus nuevamente

-Creo que me voy por la primera opción-dijo Scorpius.

-Gracias por escucharme chicos, yo también los quiero-dijo Albus con sarcasmo y empezó a jugar pasando el dedo por la marca que le quedó de recuerdo de cuando intentó tomar la piedra.

-Entonces convenzamos a nuestros primos y amigos de jugar a la botella-dijo Rose.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Un juego muggle en que se gira una botella y el que giró tiene que hacerle un reto o una pregunta, dependiendo de que haya elegido la otra persona, a la persona que esté siendo señalada por la boca de la botella-explicó Rose-sé que ya lo han jugado nuestros primos mayores, pero nosotros no, así que podemos plantear jugar eso para sacarle información a Teddy-.

-Es una buena idea-dijo Scorpius.

-Yo y Albus nos encargamos de convencer a nuestros primos de jugar este viernes, el fin de semana no puede ser porque los mayores van a Hogsmade-dijo Rose.

-Hasta que recuerda que existo-dijo Albus.

-Y tú te consigues la botella-dijo Rose.

-Puede ser cualquier botella-preguntó Scorpius.

-Cualquiera, pero de preferencia una de Whisky de fuego-dijo Rose-en las cocinas los elfos deben de tener alguna-.

-Ahora como siempre ya que planeamos las cosas tú te vas con tus amigas, dejndonos abandonados ¿cierto?-dijo Scorpius.

-La verdad quería ayudarles con la tarea de encantamientos que se entrega mañana y estoy segura de que se les olvidó-dijo Rose y luego volteó a ver a Albus que seguía pasando su dedo por la marca-me pregunto cómo tía Ginny no se dio cuenta de que tienes escrito ladrón en la mano-.

-Durante las vacaciones de navidad ella estaba demasiado pendiente de la abuela Molly para fijarse en mis manos y además usaba guantes, ahora no sé cómo la esconderé-dijo Albus.

-¿Contarle la verdad no es una opción?-preguntó Scorpius.

-No a menos me meta en problemas yo y además a Rose-dijo Albus.

-Yo no estaría en problemas, mi mamá me ayudó en la creación de ese hechizo protector-dijo Rose-sólo no le dije en qué lo usaría-.

-Espera un momento-dijo Scorpius- ¿Tú inventaste el hechizo?-.

-En realidad deforme un poco un hechizo que inventó mamá-dijo Rose-pero se puede decir que lo inventé-.

-Definitivamente tienes un gran talento en encantamientos-dijo Scorpius sorprendido.

-Sí, lo que sea-dijo Rose- ahora tenemos que hacer nuestra tarea-Rose tomó distintos libros de la biblioteca-yo aún no la hago porque me niego a dejarles copiarme-.

-¿y si la haces tú y luego te coiamos?-dijo Albus.

-No la voy a hacer a menos que ustedes también-dijo Rose.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Albus mientras tomaba un libro y la hoja la pluma que Rose acababa de hacer aparecer.

* * *

><p>Pobre Al, lo ignoran u,u<p> 


	13. El juego de la botella

Albus y Rose después de un par de semanas lograron convencer a todos sus primos más los Scamander, Nathan, Susan, Sophie, Ben ,Alice y Melanie, aunque junto con Melanie se unió Thomas así que costo un poco más de trabajo convencer a Fred, Teddy también costo un poco pero james mágicamente lo convenció en cuanto le pidieron ayuda. Estaban todos en la sala de los menesteres (idea propuesta por Lucy) sentados en un círculo para su juego.

-¿Todos saben jugar?-preguntó Rose a lo que todos asintieron-entonces partimos, pero antes tengo que informar que la botella está hechizada, si alguien miente tendrá un horrible acné por todo un año, además no saldrá dos veces la misma persona en una vuelta-anuncio antes de hacer girar la botella que al parar quedó apuntando a James-¿Verdad o reto?-.

-Reto-dijo James mirándola desafiante.

-Sácate una foto con pose y boca de pato y súbela a fenixbook-dijo Rose ganándose algunos aplausos de sus primos, especialmente de Fred.

-Pero aquí no tengo cámara-dijo James.

-Yo traje una-dijo Melanie mientras se aguantaba la risa y le pasaba la cámara a James.

James puso la pose mientras todos se reían y Rose lo fotografiaba después la subieron a Fenixbook por medio de un hechizo.*

-Listo ahora que pasó la humillación me toca girar-dijo james mientras se sentaba.

-Pobre, cree que la humillación término-dijo Alice.

-Aún faltan las burlas en los comentarios-dijo Fred.

-Como sea-dijo james enojado e hizo girar la botella la cuál paro apuntando a Roxanne- vaya, vaya, mira quién me tocó-.

-Elijo verdad, hazme la pregunta de una vez para girar yo-dijo Roxanne.

-¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que ha hecho mi querida prima Roxanne?-Roxanne al escuchar esa pregunta se sonrojo.

-Una vez-empezo a decir Roxanne-salísinfaldadeldormitoriodelaschicas-dijo rápidamente, algunos rieron otros la miraron confundidos.

-Roxanne, no escuche-dijo Lily-¿lo repites?-.

-Perdón primita, pero no-dijo mientras hacía girar la botella apuntando a Teddy-Teddy, justo a quién quería-.

-Elijo verdad-dijo rápidamente Teddy al ver la cara que puso Roxanne.

-¿Cuándo piensas pedir la mano de nuestra prima?-preguntó Roxanne.

-Ya lo hice-dijo y todos lo miraron perplejos-nos vamos a casar en vacaciones, los abuelos nos heredaron la madriguera así que viviremos allí-agregó con una sonrisa, todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a Teddy por la noticia-Bueno ahora me toca girar-dijo e hizo girar la botella apuntando a Scorpius-¡Primito!-.

-No quiero ni pensar en la pregunta que me harás así que elijo reto-dijo Scor.

-Párate y canta la canción de Barney mientras bailas como princesa-dijo Teddy.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y se paró haciendo lo que Teddy le dijo, pero para sorpresa de todos Scorpius parecía divertirse.

-Me toca girar-dijo Scorpius imitando la voz de Barney, la botella giró hasta parar apuntando a Fred-¿Verdad o reto?-preguntó esta vez con voz normal.

-Reto-dijo Fred.

-Bésale los pies a Thomas-dijo Scorpius.

Fred con todo el odio del mundo hizo lo que Scorpius le dijo y luego se sentó fulminando a Scorpius con la mirada y giró la botella sin dejar de mirar a Scorpius. La botella quedó apuntando a Thomas, Fred sonrió al ver eso.

-Verdad-dijo Thomas asustado.

-¿Quién te gusta?-preguntó serio Fred.

-Está saliendo con Melanie-dijo Alice-obviamente es ella-.

-Alice tiene razón-dijo lucy-si sales con alguien es porque te gusta-.

-Si es así porqué Nott está tardando en responder-dijo Molly que también detestaba a Thomas.

-Thomas, ¿no me digas que…?-dijo Scorpius viendo a su primo fijamente temiéndose lo peor.

-Sí, Scor-dijo Thomas-aún me gusta Samantha.

Una vez que Melanie escuchó eso primero se quedó inmóvil, seguramente sin poder creer lo que oyó y luego salió corriendo, Fred salió tras de ella. Todos fulminaron a Thomas con la mirada y él entendió que debería irse antes de que lo asesinaran así que se paró lentamente y salió de la sala.

-¿Deberíamos terminar el juego?-dijo Rose después de unos minutos de completo silencio.

-No-dijo Melanie que acababa de volver, no tenía ni un solo rastro de llanto, detrás de ella entró Fred-Fred, gira de nuevo, cómo si él nunca hubiera estado aquí-dijo lo último con odio.

Fred y Melanie se sentaron juntos y a Rose le pareció ver que se tomaron ligeramente las manos, pero se soltaron inmediatamente. Fred giró la botella esta vez la botella apuntó a Ben, Fred miró a Lucy y luego a su víctima que lo miraba asustado, al ver eso a Fred se le formó una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿Verdad o reto?-dijo Fred.

-Verdad, no quiero decir reto, no mejor verdad-decía Ben a lo que Lucy le pegó un codazo-¡VERDAD!-gritó.

-No era necesario el grito-dijo Fred- y la pregunta es…-hizo una pausa para suspenso, Ben estaba sudando frío mientras esperaba la pregunta-¿Qué hacen tú y Lucy en el aula de pociones?-preguntó finalmente haciendo que Lucy y Ben se sonrojaran a más no poder.

-Besos, carias-dijo Ben mirando al piso- ya sabes lo típico de una pareja-.

**-**Aceptaré esa respuesta por ahora-dijo Fred mientras le pasaba la botella-te toca girar-.

Ben giró la botella y al parar apuntó a Molly.

-¡Cuñadita!-dijo Ben-¿Verdad o reto?-.

-Reto-dijo Molly.

-Baila y canta caramelldancen –dijo Ben.

Molly después de bailar giró la botella la cual quedó apuntando entre Sophie y Alice.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Rose.

-Qué las dos lo hagan-dijo Susan.

-Es buena idea-dijo Molly-¿qué quiere?-.

-Reto-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con mirada desafiante.

-Besen a James, una en cada mejilla-dijo Molly.

Sophie y Alice reaccionaron de la misma manera, primero un leve sonrojo que se borró rápidamente y besaron a James dejando a este embobado. Después de hacerlo las dos giraron quedando apuntada Lily.

-¿Verdad o reto?-dijo Sophie.

-Verdad-dijo Lily.

-¿Has sentido celos de Rose?-preguntó Alice después de hablar con Sophie sobre qué preguntar.

-¿De Rose?-dijo Lily y miró a su prima, luego al suelo y finalmente a Sophie y Alice-la verdad es que sí, he sentido celos de Rose más de una vez-todos quedaron en silencio, Rose sorprendida quería decir algo pero no supo qué-me toca girar-dijo Lily con una sonrisa la hizo girar quedando apuntado Louis.

-Verdad-dijo Louis antes de que Lily le preguntara.

-¿Qué piensas de Susan?-preguntó Lily.

-¿De Susan?-dijo Louis-pues es una gran amiga, la adoro, es muy adorable y siempre que la veo me dan ganas de abrazarla lo más fuerte que puedo pero se ve tan frágil que temo que si lo hago se fuera a romper-empezó a decir Louis con inocencia haciendo que Susan se sonrojara-y adoro su cabello que le queda bastante bien trenzado como lo usa ahora, aunque también me gustaba cuando lo usaba suelto, adoro también cuando Susan se siente triste y no está Sophie, así la puedo consolar yo, aunque me entristece mucho verla triste y creo que enojada se ve muy linda, bueno siempre se ve linda, pero enojada se ve más linda, pero prefiero que esté feliz porque lo que más adoro de Susan es la margarita que se le forma al sonreir, también me encanta cuando….-Louis fue interrumpido por Nathan que estaba enojándose.

-Ya suficiente-dijo Nathan-te toca girar-le dijo y le pasó con tanta fuerza la botella que golpeo a Louis en el pecho con ella, Louis la hizo girar quedando Rose apuntada.

-¿Verdad o reto?-pregunto Louis.

-Reto-dijo Rose, en ese momento Sophie se acercó a Louis y le dijo algo al oído.

-Besa a Scorpius en la mejilla y tómale la mano, no se la puedes soltar hasta que te toque nuevamente-dijo Louis.

Rose se sonrojo pero lo hizo y acto seguido hizo girar la botella con su mano libre quedando está apuntando a Melanie.

-Verdad-dijo ella al instante.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Fred?-preguntó Rose.

-Pues-dijo Melanie y se sonrojó-somos novios-Después de decir esto varios los felicitaron antes de seguir con el juego, después de girar la botella apuntó a Lyssander.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-dijo Melanie.

-Reto-dijo Lyssander.

-corre alrededor de nosotros mientras gritas incoherencias-dijo Melanie.

Después de hacer eso Lyssander giró la botella quedando señalada Susan.

-Reto-dijo Susan antes que le preguntara.

-Haz caras raras-dijo Lyssander que era tan inofensiva como Susan.

Susan lo hizo y luego giró la botella quedando Lucy apuntada.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-preguntó Susan

-Reto-dijo Lucy.

-Baila raro mientras cantas villancicos-dijo Susan.

Después de hacerlo Lucy giró la botella quedando Hugo señalado.

-Huguito-dijo Lucy-¿Verdad o reto?-.

-Reto-dijo Hugo y la miró desafiante.

-Báilale y cántale a Lorcan la canción "si fueras gay"-dijo Lucy.

Hugo lo hizo con la cara como un tomate y después de acabar giró la botella la cual quedó apuntando a Lorcan.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-dijo Hugo.

-Verdad-dijo Lorcan.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi muñeco de simio hace cuatro años?-preguntó Hugo enojado.

-Lo perdí-respondió Lorcan, James y Fred tuvieron que sujetar a Hugo para que no golpeara a Lorcan, Lorcan hizo girar la botella quedando seleccionado Nathan.

-¿Verdad o reto?-preguntó Lorcan.

-Verdad-respondió Nathan.

-¿Por qué te enojas tanto con Louis y Susan?-preguntó Lorcan.

-Porque Susan es mi hermanita y temo que si pasan mucho tiempo juntos sean algo más que amigos y se distancien los dos de mi-dijo Nathan ganándose unos "awww" de casi todas las chicas. Natha giró la botella quedando seleccionado Albus que era el último que faltaba-¿Verdad o reto?-.

-Reto-dijo Albus.

-Corre por toda la sala con los pantalones abajo mientras gritas que eres una princesa unicornio-dijo Nathan, todos reprimieron una risa al escuchar el reto.

Albus lo hizo completamente rojo mientras escuchaba los comentarios de james y Fred y las risas de todos. Al terminar hizo girar la botella quedando Rose señalada, ella al ver que le tocaba de nuevo se soltó de la mano de Scorpius aliviada.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-preguntó Albus.

-Verdad-dijo Rose.

-¿Qué hacías con Scorpius los viernes cuando yo no estaba?-preguntó Albus que le intrigaba eso desde hace tiempo.

-Distintas cosas-dijo Rose- jugábamos, mirábamos las nubes, nos lanzábamos hechizos, peleábamos, tuvimos un par de duelos, ya sabes, lo de siempre-después de responder Rose giró la botella quedando apuntado Teddy, Rose al ver eso agradeció su suerte en silencio-¿Verdad o Reto?-.

-Verdad-dijo Teddy y Rose volvió a agradecer su suerte.

-¿Tuviste algún enemigo cuando asistías a Hogwarts?-preguntó Rose.

-pues sí-dijo Teddy haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos, Teddy nunca jamás de los jamases se desagradaba con alguien-hubo un chico con el que tuve muchos pleitos, por lo general por Victoire, una vez hasta llegamos a estar en el despacho de mcGonagall, el nombre de ese chico era Mathias Blair-finalizó Teddy, Sophie abrió mucho los ojos al descubrir eso.

-¡¿Tú le hiciste la vida imposible a mi hermano?!-dijo Sophie casi gritando-¡él sufrió mucho por tu culpa!-.

-Sophie tranquila-le dijo Susan-primero escucha todo el relato-.

-¡NO ME INTERESA!-Gritó Sophie.

-¡CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INTOLERANTE!-Le gritó de vuelta Susan, estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo.

-Susan, tranquila-le dijo Louis.

-Hermana, eres fuerte, vuelve a tomar el control de tus emociones-le dijo Nathan y Susan se calmó.

-¡Acaban de poner a mi amiga en mi contra!-dijo Sophie

-Sophie, Mathias tampoco era tan bueno como él decía que lo era-dijo Ben-yo lo ví muchas veces-.

-¡Lo viste y no hiciste nada!-dijo Sophie-¡SOMOS HERMANOS! Los tres, deberías haberlo apoyado-.

-Sí me involucré-dijo Ben- pero del lado de Teddy, Mathias hizo sufrir mucho a Victoire e igual lo quería para él cuando se notaba que ella quería a Teddy-.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Sophie- tú nos traicionaste-.

-¿Cómo que nos?-dijo Ben-tú no tienes nada que ver-Louis y Nathan trataban de calmar a Susan que estaba punto de perder el control de nuevo mientras que los demás no sabían que hacer para parar la pelea de Sophie y Ben.

-¡CLARO QUE TENGO QUE VER!-gritó Sophie- si incumbe a mi hermano, me incumbe a mí- Sophie se paró enojada, al verlo Susan también se paró igualmente enojada.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Susan-tú no eres tu hermano-.

-¡SÍ QUE LO SOY!-gritó Sophie-¡LOS DOS SOMOS UNO SÓLO!-.

-¡YA NO GRITES!-gritó Susan.

-¡TÚ NO GRITES!-gritó Sophie.

-¡Ninguna grite!-exclamó Rose.

Sophie miró a su alrededor, todos se juntaron más y los merodeadores II se cubrían los oídos.

-¡Todos están de su lado!-exclamó Sophie-¡Ahora yo y mi hermano estamos sólos!-.

-¡No es cierto!-dijo Albus- Susan tiene la razón, tú no eres tu hermano, no tienes por qué pelear-.

-¡CLARO QUE TENGO POR QUÉ PELEAR!-volvió a gritar Sophie y corrió a la puerta.

-Sophie no te vayas-dijo Susan ahora con lágrimas en los ojos-eres mi amiga, te necesito-.

-Yo no soy tu amiga-dijo Sophie-¡NI SIQUIERA TE CONOSCO!-.

-pero-dijo Susan y volteó a ver a los demás, al verlos asustado algo se rompió dentro de ella-lastimas a mis amigos-dijo y dirigió una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento a Sophie-¡TE ODIO SOPHIE MAYA BLAIR!

-¡Y YO A TI SUSAN DURSLEY!-gritó Sophie-¡SANGRE SUCIA!-agregó antes de salir corriendo, a Susan, aunque era mentira ya que ella era mestiza, le afecto demasiado así que no soportó más y se hizo un llorando se ovillo en el piso, Nathan y Louis se acercaron ella para calmarla.

-Creo que hemos terminado el juego-dijo Teddy-vallan todos a su sála común-agregó antes de irse.

Todos empezaron a salir, entre Nathan y Louis lograron hacer que Susan se parara y se dirigiera con ellos a la sala común, el trío de plata fue el último en salir.

-No resultó como esperaba-dijo Rose.

-No-dijeron Scorpius y Albus a la vez mientras los tres salían.

* * *

><p>Tengo que admitir que este cap se me ocurrio mientras leía por tercera vez "-jugamos -¿a qué? -botella" uno de mis fics favoritos<p>

Tambien tengo que avisar que mañana no subo cap porque no he escrito la continuacion ya que me dedique a escribir otros one-shots relacionados.


	14. Semper amica

Al día siguiente Rose, Albus y Scorpius se encontraron en el gran salón a primera hora para hablar de lo ocurrido el día anterior con el juego de la botella.

-Entonces descubrimos que "Ese Blair" es el hermano de Sophie-dijo Scorpius.

-Y que él y Teddy se odian a muerte-dijo Albus.

-Y que Sophie parece ser muy unida con él-dijo Rose.

-Por eso se peleó con todos-dijo Albus.

-Me pregunto si Susan se encuentra bien-dijo Rose.

-No lo está-dijo Nathan que acababa de llegar junto a ellos acompañado de Alice y Louis-no quiere salir de su cuarto-.

-Scarlett y Amy están muy preocupadas por ella-dijo Louis, Albus reconoció a Amy como una niña pequeña y rubia, y Scarlett era una pecosa de pelo negro, ambas de seguno año de la casa Hufflepuff, ellas junto a Susan eran todas las niñas que ingresaron a Hufflepuff en su año- y yo también, ni siquiera puedo entrar a su habitación para ver cómo está, estúpido encantamiento que no deja a los hombres entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas-.

-Una niña de doce años no debería tener este tipo de depresiones-dijo Alice.

-Pero Susan por su problema sentimental a menudo tiene pequeñas depresiones-dijo Nathan triste.

-Creo que sé cómo hacer que vuelva la normalidad-dijo Rose-Albus, ve por el espejo doble sentido y llévaselo a Susan-agregó antes de salir corriendo.

-Nosotros iremos a la biblioteca, tenemos que hacer un reporte gigante para Astronomia para el martes-dijo Alice antes de irse con Nathan y Louis.

Albus Hizo lo que le dijo Rose, y cuando se dirigía hacia las cocinas, qué era el único punto de referencia que tenía para llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff, se encontró con Scarlett y Amy.

-Scarlett, Amy-dijo Albus para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres Al?-preguntó Scarlett ya que Amy era muda.

-¿Le pueden entregar esto a Susan?-dijo Albus mientras le pasada el espejo a Amy-Rose cree que esto le ayudara.

-¿Escuchaste eso Amy?-dijo Scarlett-¡Susan volverá a ser feliz!-aagregó a lo que Amy asintió y corrió hasta que llegó frente a unos barriles y Albus no sabe cómo pero después de golpear algunos se metió dentro de uno-Adios Al-dijo Scarlett antes de seguir a Amy.

Albus estaba volviendo al gran salón donde Scorpius lo esperaba cuando vio a Rose que llegaba corriendo.

-¿Se lo entregaste?-preguntó Rose recuperando el aliento.

-Algo así-dijo Albus-Se lo pasé a Amy.

-Voy a esperarla fuera de su sala común, ¿vienes?-.

-No, yo vuelvo con Scorpius-.

-Está bien, nos vemos en transformaciones-dijo Rose antes de volver a correr.

Albus caminó hasta llegar al gran salón donde se detuvo en la puerta para buscar a su amigo con la mirada, lo encontró sentado en la mesa de Slytherin comiendo y para su sorpresa estaba james a su lado.

-James-dijo Albus cuando se sentó frente a Scorpius en la mesa-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que odiabas todo lo que tenga que ver con Slytherin y sólo me soportas a mí porque soy tu hermano -.

-No sabía a quién recurrir-dijo James-todos están con sus amigos, novias o haciendo algún trabajo-¿Y Fred y Melanie?-preguntó Albus.

-Besuqueándose en el aula de pociones, nunca me habría imaginado que esos dos a los catorce años serían tan fogosos-dijo James-Albie, jamás dejes que tus dos mejores amigos estén en una relación-.

-¿Rose y Scor?-dijo Albus tratando de imaginárselos juntos de la mano o besándose, trató de hacerlo pero en todas las escenas que se imaginaba empezaban a discutir después de un rato-No pueden estar juntos demasiado tiempo sin discutir-.

-Y no te preocupes Al-dijo Scorpius-Rose no ve de ese modo-.

-¿Tú si la vez de ese modo?-preguntó James un poco molesto a Scorpius-porque te aviso que si intentas algo con Rosie verás a todos los Weasley, Potter y Scamander persiguiéndote con antorchas-.

-N-No –dijo Scorpius sonrojado y asustado-nunca saldría con Rose, es sólo mi amiga-.

-Curiosamente Fred decía lo mismo con Melanie-dijo James.

-o-

Rose corrió hasta que llegó a los ya conocidos para ella barriles que eran también la entrada a la sala común de Hufflepuff, ella y Sophie habían acompañado varias veces a Susan hasta allí, se quedó esperando a que su amiga saliera, porque estaba segura de que saldría en algún momento, estuvo esperando alrededor de media hora, cuando ya estaba por irse al aula de transformaciones Susan salió de su sala común, se veía feliz de nuevo.

-¡Susan!-dijo Rose y la abrazo-me alegra que este bien de nuevo-.

-Es gracias a ti-dijo Susan-gracias a ti y a Albus pude hablar con Nathaly de nuevo y eso me ayudó a controlar mis emociones de nuevo-.

-Haríamos lo que fuera por verte feliz-.

-¿Sabes dónde está Albus? Tengo que devolverle el espejo-.

-Puedes quedártelo, te sirve más a ti que a nosotros-.

-Gracias, comunicarme con Nathaly me ayuda mucho y después de su conversación creo que soy capaz de controlar mejor mis emociones si-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, creo que podría ver a Sophie sin gritarle, además después de pensarlo creo que la entiendo, antes de venir Nathaly era todo para mí, me costó bastante separarme de ella, después de todo hemos estado juntas desde siempre, incluso compartimos el útero de mamá, pero al llegarme la carta tuve que comprender que somos dos personas distintas y lo que le ocurra o haga ella no tienen nada que ver conmigo-.

-Eso es lo que Sophie no quiere entender-.

-Exacto-.

-Tú realmente quieres a tu gemela-.

-La adoro, ella de da fuerza y me complementa, y cuando vuela en escoba me recuerda a un colibrí, su velocidad es comaparable a uno y al verla me pongo feliz al instante, lo mismo que ocurre cuando veo un colibrí, Nathaly para mí es un colibrí.

Caminaron juntas hasta que sus caminos se dividieron, ya que ella y Susan no tenían las mimas clases en ese momento, al llegar al aula de trasformaciones la profesora McGonagall la reprendió por llegar tarde, McGonagall pese a ser la directora también seguía impartiendo clases, Rose se sentó en una mesa frente a Albus y Scorpius y al final de la clase le contó todo lo ocurrido con Susan.

-Me alegra que Susan esté bien-dijo Albus.

-¿Sabes a quién más debe alegrarle? –dijo Scorpius.

-¿a quién?-preguntó Rose.

-¿A Nathan?-dijo Albus.

-A Louis, se nota que le gusta Susan-dijo Scorpius.

-No es normal que tú hagas este tipo de comentarios-dijo Albus.

-Siempre los hace…-dijo Rose.

-Susan, pero sin ella aquí alguien tenía que hacerlo-dijo Scorpius.

-Pero no tiene el mismo efecto-dijo Rose-la vi en clase ¿A dónde se fue?-.

-Hizo lo mismo en historia de la magia, llegó tarde y se fue a penas nos dejaron salir-dijo Albus.

-Eso no está bien, nos evita-dijo Rose-tenemos que hacer que vuelva a hablarnos-.

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo Scorpius.

-Uno de ustedes tiene que convencerla de hablar con Susan, ella podrá convencerla de volver a la normalidad-dijo Rose.

-Pero Susan-dijo Albus-podría recaer en la depresión.

-Ella dijo que podrá hablarle sin gritarle-dijo Rose-por cierto le di mi espejo a Nathaly y el tuyo se lo di a Susan, ella los necesita más-.

-No importa, le puedo pedir a mi papá otros-dijo Albus- y con lo de Susan no creo que sea buena idea pero si es nuestra única opción-.

-No creo que alguien más puede convencerla-dijo Scorpius-ellas eran muy unidas-.

Para poner en marcha el plan de reconciliación con Sophie Rose se encargó de avisarle a Susan donde tenía que estar para hacer que ella y Sophie hablara, Susan acepto gustosa, pero con Sophie tuvieron que tomar medidas un poco más extremistas.

Sophie estaba caminando de vuelta a su sala común después de clase de encantamientos cuando Rose, Scorpius y Albus la encontraron.

-¡Petrificus totalus!-dijo Rose inmovilizando a Sophie-Al, Scor, rápido-dijo para que sus amigos se apuraran en tomar a Sophie.

Scorpius y Albus cargaron a Sophie hasta llegar donde se encontraba Susan, Sophie trató de resistirse pero el hechizo de Rose era tan potente que no pudo hacer mucho.

-¡Sophie!-exclamó Susan al verla.

-¡Finite Incantatem!-dijo Rose una vez que Scorpius y Albus cerraron la puerta con llave para que Sophie no intentara salir.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-preguntó Sophie molesta-¡No quiero estar con ustedes!-.

-Sophie, sólo queremos arreglar las cosas-dijo Rose.

-¿Y creen que apuntándome sus varitas arreglaran algo?-dijo Sophie al ver que Rose, Scorpius y Albus la estaban apuntando por si intentaba escapar o hacer algo.

-Bajaremos las varitas si así tienes más confianza-dijo Albus mientras bajaba su varita y le hacía señas a Rose y Scorpius para que lo hicieran.

-Dejenlas en la mesa-dijo Sophie y ellos lo hicieron, debían consentirla si querían que ella escuchara a Susan-idiotas-susurro Sophie mientras corría a la puerta y apuntaba su varita a la puerta-¡Alohomo…!-.

-¡Expeliarmus!-dijo ¿Susan?, todos miraron extrañados a Susan, ella nunca hacía hechizos fuera de clase y DCAO era una de sus peores clases, pero esta vez hizo volar la varita de Sophie por los aires sin ningún problema-No te irás hasta que me escuches-dijo con voz firme, Rose no sabía que le había dicho Nathaly pero lo que sea que dijo hizo un gran cambio en Susan.

-Está bien, te escucho-dijo Sophie molesta.

-Sophie yo te entiendo mejor que nadie aquí presente-empezó a hablar Susan-tengo una gemela y tú sabes lo importante que ella es para mí, hasta hace poco éramos tan unidas que éramos como una sola persona, pero llegó el día en que tuve que comprender que no era así, cuando legó mi carta y a ella no, en ese momento no logré asimilar del todo que me separaría de ella, fue hasta el primero de septiembre que caí en la cuenta de que estaría todo el año sin ella, ahí fue cuando te conocí Sophie, cuando bajé en busca de mi hermana dispuesta a olvidar que soy una bruja cuando tú me detuviste y me diste la fuerza para entrar al expreso y seguir cada día en el colegio, cada día que pasaba más comprendía que yo y Nathaly finalmente tenemos que tomar caminos distintos y no poder seguir fingiendo que somos una, que lo que a ella le ocurra a mí no me influye, así como tampoco a ella no le afectan mis decisiones y es lo que tú aún no aceptas, tu hermano estuvo hace años en Hogwarts y lo que al hizo y las relaciones que tuvo aquí no deberían importarte y no deberías pelearte con todos nosotros por ello, ya que además de que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver tú no tienes ni idea de por qué se pelaban Teddy y tu hermano, ni cómo fueron sus encuentros porque no estuviste allí, sólo sabes lo que te han contado y todos deben tener su propia versión que modifican a su conveniencia, es estúpido que te pelees con todos por esto y hasta tú lo sabes ¿por qué no terminas con esto de una vez?-.

-Susan yo…-dijo Sophie pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Susan que al parecer no pudo mantener el control por más tiempo y empezó a llorar.

-Extraño a mi amiga-dijo Susan.

-Yo también te extrañaba-dijo Sophie y la abrazó-también a Rose, a Albus, a Scor, a Lorcan y Lily y todos-.

-Todos te extrañamos-dijo Rose uniéndose al abrazo, Albus y Scorpius se miraron un momento antes de unirse también al abrazo.

-Pero no puedo perdonar a Teddy-dijo Sophie separándose-pero creo que podría estar con él siempre y cuando no salga el tema en la conversación-agregó al ver la cara de sus amigos.

-Supongo que ahora volvemos a la normalidad-dijo Albus.

-Creo que sí-dijo Sophie.

-Ahora ¿podemos tomar nuestras varitas?-dijo Scorpius.

-Sí-dijo Sophie-por cierto ¿alguien vio donde cayó mi varita?-.

* * *

><p>Perdón por subir tan tarde este cap pero hoy no estuve en casa en todo el día así que no pude conectarme, ademas debo informar que mañana no se si suba porque no tengo absolutamente nada escrito del siguiente capitulo ya que originalmente este capitulo en realidad eran dos pero decidí juntarlos por que eran muy cortos <em>ymiamigomepprestoelsunseetoverdriveparaxboxoneyvoyaestartodoeldiajugando<em>


	15. Nuevo plan

Después de que todo volviera a la normalidad el trío de plata se encontraba en la biblioteca hablando de lo que sería conveniente hacer ahora.

-No creo que sea buena idea seguir presionando a Teddy-dijo Scorpius-ya saben, después de lo ocurrido-.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Albus-pero igual necesito saber la profecía, es decir es una profecía que lo más probable es que determine mi futuro ¿y si mi vida corre peligro?-.

-Albus, no te vamos a abandonar-dijo Rose-pero si vemos las consecuencias que han tenido nuestras ideas creo que podemos intentar averiguarlo de alguna persona que no esté tan relacionada con nuestra familia y amigos-.

-Pero ¿quién?-preguntó Albus.

-¿Algún profesor?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Yo estaba pensando en la señora Bones-dijo Rose- es la profesora de estudios Muggles y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, tiene suficiente tiempo trabajando en el colegio como para saber la profecía y de nuestros conocidos pocos toman su clase, además de que sólo Susan, Nathan, Louis y Alice son Hufflepuff-.

-Pero casi no la conocemos, no va a confiarnos algo tan importante, con Teddy podíamos tratar de persuadirlo-dijo Albus.

-Pensaba en engañarla-dijo Rose.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Albus ¿sabes hacer la poción multijugos?-preguntó Rose.

-Tardaría mucho-dijo Albus haciendo que Rose se desanimara-pero hice una a principio de año que no he usado, aunque sólo alcanzará para uno de nosotros-agregó.

-¡Perfecto! Yo iré, si uno de ustedes va seguro que cometen algún error-dijo Rose, Albus y Scorpius estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera ella, ya que, aunque nunca lo admitirían, ellos eran bastante descuidados y cometerían infinidad de errores-sólo necesitamos tomar el cabello de algún profesor-.

-Si intentas quitarle uno a McGonaggall que no sea de su forma gatuna-dijo Albus.

-Lo sé, mamá me ha contado de eso-dijo Rose riendo- además pensaba en ser la profesora Trelawney, ella nunca sale de su despacho así que no será u inconveniente topármela-.

-Rose-llamo su atención Scorpius-¿Por qué siempre planeamos nuestros planes malvados en la biblioteca?-.

-Porque en este colegio los alumnos odian la biblioteca, no vienen a menos que sea época de exámenes-dijo Rose- y la señora Pince está tan sorda que no escucha ni sus pensamientos-.

-o-

Albus estaba camino al aula de pociones para buscar la poción multijugos y luego se encontraría con Rose para que ella pueda convertirse en la profesora Trelawney, Albus no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo ya que tenía un mal presentimiento y sus anteriores planes no salieron como esperaban.

-¡Albus!-exclamó el profesor Walker al verlo, se encontraba limpiando el armario de pociones realizadas-perdón por este desastre, un alumno de Hufflepuff se enfureció al no resultarle una poción y sufrió magia accidental que hizo explotar la mayoría de las pociones del armario-Al escuchar eso Albus palideció ¡allí guardaba la poción multijugos.

-¿Le pasó algo amis pociones?-preguntó asustado-hay una que necesito-.

-Sí, algunas explotaron y otras fueron deformadas al caerles algo de las otras pociones-.

-¿Le pasó algo a la multijugos?-.

-No, esa se ve bien-Albus suspiro aliviado-¿para qué necesitas esa poción?¿es algo que tenga que ver con la profecía?-.

-Sí, tengo un plan para averiguarlo usándola poción-.

-Ten cuidado, si te atrapan te pueden expulsar-Albus se asustó-aunque si lo hacen apelaré a tu favor-.

-Pero yo no usaré la poción, mi prima Rose lo hará-Rose se enojaría si llegaba a saber que estaba revelándole algo tan importante al profesor, pero si lo hace Rose podría contar con la protección del profesor ante McGonagall.

Albus después de su conversación con el profesor Walker se dirigió al armario donde acordó encontrarse con Rose, ella lo esperaba apoyada en el armario y una vez que le entregó la poción ella entró y salió la profesora Trelawney con el uniforme de Rose en la mano.

-Albus encuéntrame aquí en cuarenta minutos, trae mi uniforme-dijo Rose que tomó la forma de la profesora.

-¿De dónde sacaste la ropa?-preguntó Albus.

-Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es encontrar a la profesora Bones-.

-Creo que deberías llamarla por su nombre-.

-Sí, cierto, ahora discúlpame, debo buscar a Susan-.

-¿Y yo que hago?-.

-No sé, anda a vigilar que a Scorpius diga buenas excusas de donde estoy-.

-o-

Rose se encontraba buscado a la profesora Susan Bones para hacerle preguntas acerca de la profecía de Albus, aunque los demás no la veían como Rose, en ese momento gracias a la poción multijugos todos veían a la profesora Trelawney.

-¡Susan!-la llamó una vez que la encontró-tengo algo importante que hablarte-.

-Sybill, si es sobre mi inesperada y dolorosa muerte no tengo tiempo ahora-respondió la profesora Bones.

-No es nada de eso, tengo que hablarte algo sobre Albus-.

-¿Albus Dumbledore?-.

-No, Albus Potter-.

-El alumno de primer año-.

-Segundo-.

-Lo que sea-dijo quitándole importancia-¿Qué pasa con él?-.

-Vi cosas horrendas con él en mi bola de cristal-.

-¡No me digas!-dijo con sarcasmo-¿De qué forma va a morir?

-Tiene algo que ver con un hombre-.

-Sybill, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus farsas-después de decir eso la profesora se fue molesta.

Rose después de eso pensó rápidamente en que quizás Susan Bones no sepa nada de la profecía así que mejor decidió preguntarle a alguien que estaba segura que sabría algo, a la profesora McGonagall, se dirigió rápidamente a su despacho pero después de estar un buen rato tratando de adivinar la contraseña se dio cuenta de cómo estaba volviendo a ser ella misma así que rápidamente corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras sujetaba el vestido que ya le estaba quedando grande y tropezaba con él hasta que llegó junto a Albus.

-Ya te estabas tardando-dijo Albus-y casi le paso tu ropa a la verdadera profesora Trelawney, quien por cierto creo que tampoco no tiene ni una idea de la profecía-.

-Me cuentas luego-dijo Rose ahora pásame mi ropa me quiero cambiar-.

Albus le pasó su ropa a Rose y esta salió después de un rato y ambos se fueron a la biblioteca donde Scorpius les esperaba para saber cómo salió todo.

-¿Y?-dijo Scorpius al verlos.

-No tenemos nada-dijo Rose.

-¿Nada de nada?-preguntó Albus que aún tenía la esperanza de que Rose hubiera averiguado algo, por más mínimo que fuera.

-Absolutamente nada-dijo Rose- creo que la profesora Bones ni siquiera está enterada de la profecía, ya que con suerte sabe que Albus existe-.

-Creo que la profesora Trelawney tampoco sabe nada-dijo Albus- casi el paso tu ropa por equivocación y en cuanto nombre la profecía ella se confundió y se notaba en su cara ue no tenía ni idea de lo que yo hablaba, también predijo mi muerte a fin de año, pero todos saben que es una impostora-.

-¿Entonces esto fue un completo fracaso?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí, fue un fracaso, como todos nuestros planes anteriores-dijo Rose.

-Al, amigo, creo que estas destinado a no conocer la profecía-dijo Scorpius mientras miraba burlonamente a Albus.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza, pero últimamente tengo muchas distracciones en casa, ahora espero no tardar tanto en volver a actualizar ya que acabe con una distracción, así es Fizzco, ni tu robot gigante camuflado como edificio pudo evitar que terminara de jugar Sunset Overdrive.<p> 


	16. Síndrome de Peter Pan

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Albus a Rose luego de su desastroso plan anterior-Yo realmente quiero saber la profecía-.

-Lo siento Al-dijo Rose- pero me quedé sin ideas-.

-A mí tampoco se me ocurre algo-dijo Scorpius.

-Yo creo que podríamos usar veritaserum-dijo Albus.

-Al, no sabemos cuántas verdades pueda decir una persona bajo los efectos del veritaserum, podríamos descubrir algo que no quisiéramos-dijo Rose mirándolo seriamente.

-Está bien, veritaserum malo-dijo Albus-pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?-.

-Podríamos...-dijo Scorpius que parecía tener una idea.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Rose y Albus a la vez para apurar a su amigo.

-Podríamos usar el ratón que le dio el señor Weasley a Albus-dijo Scorpius-como este puede atravesar paredes podemos introducirlo al despacho de McGonagall y escuchar lo que hablen allí-.

-Es una buena idea-dijo Albus-aunque sigo pensando en que deberíamos darle una oportunidad al veritaserum-.

-Tu nunca aceptas un no por respuesta ¿cierto?- dijo Rose mirando a Albus.

-es que en serio creo que el veritaserum podría funcionar-dijo Albus.

-Esa bien-dijo Rose y suspiro-después de intentar la idea de Scor probaremos con tu veritaserum-.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Albus.

-Pero sólo será si esto no funciona-dijo Rose.

-Es decir tengo que empezar a preparar la poción-dijo Albus mientras hacía ademán de pararse.

-Alto ahí-dijo Scorpius mientras agarraba a Albus de la camisa-aún no terminamos de planear-.

-Sólo hay que manejar el ratón para hacerlo entrar al despacho de McGonagall, ya lo he hecho traspasar varias paredes-dijo Albus- por cierto, Scor le gustas a Clarissa Hamilton-.

-Scorpius Malfoy rompiendo corazones en Hogwarts desde el año 2017, ahora también con chicas mayores-dijo Scorpius con arrogancia.

-Sólo es un año mayor-dijo Rose enojada.

-Pero es mayor-dijo Scorpius.

-Mejor me voy-dijo Rose mientras se paraba- tengo que averiguar a qué hora podríamos descubrir algo con el ratón-.

-Pero Rose-dijo Albus-¿No crees que eso lo podríamos averiguar con el mismo ratón?-pero Rose no escuchó eso ya que ya encontraba fuera de la biblioteca.

-Perfecto-dijo Scorpius-la hiciste enojar-.

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste quién la enojo al reaccionar de esa manera arrogante-.

-No habría reaccionado así si tú no hubieras dicho eso en este preciso momento-.

-Dejémoslo en que los dos somos los culpables-.

-o-

Rose caminó enfadada hacia el gran comedor, estaba enojadísima, no porque a Clarissa le gustara Scorpius, sino porque ya tiene que soportar como sus amigas Susan y Sophie babosean por los chicos como para ahora tener que escuchar a Albus y Scorpius hablando de chicas.

-¡¿Acaso soy la única que aún no está enamorada?!-exclamó Rose en medio del pasillo haciendo que los alumnos que pasaban por allí la miraran provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Rose.

-No eres la única-escuchó que decían a su espalda, al darse vuelta se encontró con Scarlett y Amy-Amy aún ni siquiera intercambia más de dos palabras con un chico-.

Mentira-leyó Rose que decían las letras que aparecieron en el pergamino que Amy usaba para comunicarse, era tan antiguo que ya estaba amarillento, estaba encantado para que las palabras que Amy quisiera decir aparecieran en él sin necesidad de escribir, sólo necesitaba pensarlo y aparecían, no crean que aparece allí todo lo que Amy piensa porque no es así, ella decide las palabras que aparecerán así como uno piensa antes de hablar-Sí he hablado con chicos

-Es un decir Amy-aclaró Scarlett.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-preguntó Rose a Scarlett.

-Mentiría si digo que no me interesa nadie-dijo algo Roja, Amy tiró de la manga de Rose para que le prestara atención a lo que decía en su pergamino.

Scarlett quedó flechada de Stephan luego de que él la salvara de quedar sepultada en los libros de la biblioteca

-Otra más -dijo Rose- ¡Tenemos doce o trece años! No deberían fijarse en los chicos aún-.

-Creo que Rose tiene síndrome de Peter Pan-dijo Scarlett.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Rose.

Es cuando no quieres crecer

-Pero yo no me niego a crecer, sólo pienso que aún somos pequeñas para pensar en el amor y los chicos-dijo Rose.

-Sí tienes síndrome de Peter Pan-dijo Scarlett-esta edad es cuando empiezan los "primeros amores"-.

-Pero…-Rose trató de pensar en cómo contradecirla-eres peor que Sophie-agregó Rose al darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

-Piensa eso si quieres-dijo Scarlett-vamos Amy-agregó mientras se marchaba.

Perdón por las molestias, por favor no te enojes-Amy miró suplicante a Rose.

-Tranquila, creo que ella tiene razón-dijo Rose para tranquilizar a Amy, ella al escucharlo sonrió y se fue despidiéndose con la mano.

Rose camino hasta el gran comedor donde se paró para ver a sus amigos y primos que se encontraban allí, James estaba con Alice, probablemente intentando conquistarla, Fred y Melanie se reían de James y de vez en cuando se miraban con cariño, Molly trataba de ignorar a James mientras hablaba con Roxanne, Sophie se encontraba junto a Susan mirando a James, Susan estaba hablando con Louis y Nathan los miraba fastidiado.

-Tal vez si tengo el síndrome de Peter Pan-se dijo Rose al darse cuenta que ese espectáculo que se repetía todos los días de alguna manera también estaba regido por los sentimientos de cada uno.

* * *

><p>Hola, perdón por tardar en hacer el capítulo, es que no estoy en mi casa, salí de vacaciones con mi familia y me distraje con otras cosas, probablemente durante toda esta semana no sea tan constante por la misma razón.<p>

Este capítulo es más que Nada para explicar un poco el pensamiento de Rose, por eso también es un poco corto.


	17. Usando el ratón

Llegó el día en que el trío de plata usaría el ratón encantado que le regló el abuelo Arthur a Albus, para ello se encontraban los tres en el interior de uno de los armarios de limpieza.

-¡Cuidado con mi pie!-exclamó Albus a quien le acababan de pisar.

-Perdón-dijo Rose-es muy estrecho aquí-.

-¡¿Quién me tocó el trasero?!-dijo Scorpius.

-¡Te juro que fue un accidente!-exclamó Albus.

-Scor, muévete-dijo Rose que estaba aplastada entre Scorpius y una escoba común.

-¿Por qué no usamos la sala de los menesteres?-preguntó Albus.

-Porque alguien ya la está usando-dijo Rose por quinta vez en el día.

-Mejor déjense de quejarse y enciendan el estúpido ratón-dijo Scorpius-que ya quiero salir, Rose es blandita pero el codo de Albus e realmente molesto-.

-¿Me dijiste gorda, Malfoy?-dijo Rose molesta.

-No-dijo Scorpius-no era esa mi intención-.

-¡No peleen aquí dentro!-dijo Albus y una luz le iluminó la cara-además acabo de encender esta cosa-.

-Yo estoy en medio así que creo que yo debería manejarlo para que todos miremos la pantalla-dijo Scorpius mientras le quitaba el control a Albus-Voy a toar un atajo-dijo Scorpius.

Scorpius manejó el ratón de tal manera que fue pasando por distintas aulas, la mayoría estaba vacía o con un profesor dentro, pero en el aula de Pociones se encontraba una pareja hablando y riendo entre besos.

-Ve quienes son-dijo Albus-espero que sea Lucy, Molly me pagó para averiguar que hace Ben con Lucy en esta aula.

-¡Fred y Mel!-exclamaron los tres al ver a la pareja más de cerca.

-Dime por favor que el micrófono estaba apagado-dijo Albus al notar que ellos podrían haberlos escuchado.

-Tranquilo, lo está-dijo Scorpius.

-¡Cállense!-dijo Rose- quiero saber que se supone que hace una pareja cuando está sola-.

-¿Segura de que esa es tu intención?-Le preguntó Albus a Rose.

-Bueno, también Roxie me pagó para decirle lo que hace Fred con Melanie-dijo Rose.

-Te lo digo Fred-escucharon que dijo Melanie- tu piel es morena-.

-Y yo te digo que mi piel es normal-dijo Fred- tú y mis primos son los pálidos, la que sí es morena es Roxie-.

-Insisto, tú eres moreno-dijo Melanie y beso a Fred en los labios-pero me encanta la combinación de tu cabello pelirrojo y tu piel morena-.

-Roxie también se vería hermosa como pelirroja-dijo Scorpius-lástima que su cabello es negro-.

-Oye, si te vas a fijar en una morena que sea en Pansy, no en nuestra prima-dijo Albus.

-Por favor no hablen de chicas frente a mí-dijo Rose.

-No te pongas celosa Rosie-dijo Scorpius-las prefiero pálidas y pecosas como tú-dijo lo último tratando de usar la galantería de los Malfoy para molestar a Rose.

-Si las prefieres así quédate con Lily-dijo Rose.

-No, con mi hermana no-dijo Albus.

-Tranquilos -dijo Scorpius-sólo bromeaba-.

-Más te vale-dijo Albus, Rose sólo lo miró molesta.

-Mejor sal de allí-dijo Rose- ahora Fred y Mel sólo se besan-.

-Ahora entiendo porque James está solo a veces-dijo Albus al ver nuevamente a Fred y Melanie-Rosie, Scor si alguna vez están juntos no me dejen para ir a besuquearse-.

-Jamás saldría con Scorpius/Rose-dijeron Scorpius y Rose a la vez.

-Además Fred y Melanie no dejan todo el tiempo solo a James-dijo Rose- siguen estando juntos casi todo el día y siguen haciendo sus bromas-.

-Sí, como la que le hicieron al profesor Flitwick el otro día-dijo Scorpius mientras recordaba divertido lo ocurrido-él nunca se imaginó que eso era un caramelo salta clases y no un dulce de frambuesa como se imaginó-.

-Paren de hablar y continuemos-dijo Albus-cuando hice ese comentario no pensé que se alargaría la conversación-.

Scorpius siguió manejando al ratón hasta que llegó al despacho de McGonagall, el cuál se encontraba vacío.

-¿Segura de que estaría con Teddy aquí?-preguntó Albus a Rose.

-Sí, escuché cuando McGonagall le dijo eso a Teddy-dijo Rose- esperemos un rato, quizás aparecen-.

Esperaron un rato hasta que, como dijo Rose, McGonagall entró en su despacho seguida de Teddy.

-Ted-empezó a hablar McGonagall-te llamé por lo de la profecía- Albus, Rose y Scorpius al escuchar eso ahogaron un grito de victoria y miraron más atentamente la pantalla.

-¿Es por mis sospechas de Mathias?-dijo Teddy.

-Sí, después de pensarlo bien creo que tus sospechas podrían ser aceptadas, después de todo tú y él son los únicos que sabían la profecía además del trío de oro y unos cuantos profesores de confianza-dijoMcGonagall.

-Además, como ya le dije, según los chicos el enmascarado sólo quiere a Albus, así que no la escuchó completa-dijo Teddy.

-Justo como tú y el joven Blair lo hicieron esa vez-dijoMcGonagall.

-Y ahora que cree en mí ¿qué piensa hacer?-preguntó Teddy.

-Por eso te llamaba-dijo McGonagall-el próximo año tu no impartirás las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, las dará Mathias, si es que acepta-.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Teddy-si por fin creen en mis sospechas ¿porque arriesgarse y traerlo?-.

-¿Conoces el dicho "Ten cerca a tus amigos y más cerca a tus enemigos"?-dijo McGonagall.

-Sí, pero…-dijo Teddy .

-¿Es eso un ratón?-preguntó McGonagall mientras miraba a donde se encontraba el roedor de mentira-será mejor que lo case antes de que se vuelva una plaga-la profesora McGonagall se transformó en gato y se acercaba al roedor.

-Pero profesora puede ser la mascota de un alumno-escucharon que dijo Teddy.

-¿Qué haces, Scor?-dijo Rose-¡Corre!-.

Scorpius le hizo caso a Rose y manejo al ratón lo mejor que pudo para hacerlo salir de allí hasta que llegó a los dormitorios de Slytherin.

-Ustedes sí que son desordenados-dijo Rose mientras miraba la habitación de los chicos en la pantalla.

-Stephan y Elliot también ayudan al desorden-dijo Albus, Rose rodó los ojos.

-Bueno creo que ya que terminamos con esto ya podemos salir-dijo Rose mientras llegó a empujones a la puerta.

-Espera-dijo Scorpius mientras le agarraba del brazo-Primero tenemos que analizar lo que escuchamos, tú siempre haces eso-.

-No averiguamos nada ahora, solo confirmamos lo que ya sabíamos-dijo Rose-lo único nuevo es que al parecer el enmascarado no escuchó por completo la profecía-.

-Y que la profecía completa pone a más personas en peligro-dijo Albus- Teddy dijo "Sólo quiere a Albus, así que no la escuchó por completo" ¿Recuerdan?-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Rose-entonces tenemos que estar atentos, no sabemos quién más corre peligro-.

-¿puedo usar veritaserum para averiguarlo?-preguntó Albus y Rose suspiró.

-Sí Albus, puedes usar el maldito veritaserum-dijo Rose-¿ahora sí me puedo ir? Le prometí a Lorcan que le ayudaría estudiar para su examen de pociones-.

-¿Por qué te pidió ayuda a ti y no a Albus?-preguntó Scorpius.

-No sé, debe ser porque yo soy más cercana a él que Al-dijo Rose-ahora mejor me apresuro, debería haber estado en la biblioteca hace diez minutos-agregó Rose mientras salía y miraba un reloj que estaba en una pared.

* * *

><p>Holis ya llegué con otro capítulo.<p>

Albus al final va a tener la oportunidad de usar su veritaserum

Fred y Melanie son tan románticos que cuando están solos hablan de su color de piel xD


	18. Veritaserum y un duelo

Un día después de que fallara el plan Albus empezó a preparar el veritaserum con la supervisión del profesor Walker, aunque a Rose no le agradaba mucho el que Al confiar tanto en el profesor pero Albus no quería envenenar accidentalmente a Teddy y de todas maneras sólo le pidió ayuda y le dijo que su plan anterior falló, no le dijo nada de lo descubierto.

-¿Sí sabes que es ilegal usar esta poción si no es una orden del ministerio?-dijo el profesor.

-Lo dice como si fuera la primera vez que se rompe la ley en este colegio-dijo Albus-si el ministerio supiera todo lo qe ocurre aquí James, Mel y Fred harían estado en Azkaban desde primer año-.

-Tienes razón-dijo el profesor -¿Con quién pretendes usarla?-.

-Con un profesor-dijo Al, Rose le advirtió que si decía más de la cuenta al profesor ella haría que en su mano izquierda apareciera una quemadura parecida a la que ya tenía en la derecha, pero esta diría "soplón" y Albus no quiere otra quemadura, ya era bastante difícil tratar de esconder de la vista de su madre la que ya tenía como para tener que esconder dos.

-¿Pero a cuál?-el profesor observó a Albus, haciéndolo incomodar un poco, pero Albus no respondió- está bien, no me digas, se suponía que estábamos juntos en esto pero creo que ya que tus amigos volvieron ahora me dejas de lado-agregó después de un rato con voz melodramática.

-No es eso-dijo Albus sin notar que el profesor estaba sobreactuando- es que tengo miedo que usted le advierta a Teddy-.

-así que es para Teddy-.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-.

-Lo acabas de decir-.

-¿lo dije?-.

-Sí ¿no habrás tomado de la poción por accidente?-.

-No recuerdo haberla tomado-.

-Tampoco recuerdas que acabas de revelar a quién le darás la poción así que tu memoria no es muy confiable-.

-No cuestione mi memoria-dijo Albus y volvió a atender la poción- ya es hora de echar el agua del río Nilo-.

-Cuidado esto es un litro, no medio litro-dijo el profesor mientras se la pasaba.

-tendré cuidado-dijo Albus mientras echaba el agua con cuidado.

-Por cierto Al, te superaron en clase-.

-¡QUÉ?!-prácticamente gritó Albus y dejó caer toda el agua en el caldero, arruinando la poción.

-Sí, Pansy Zabini, deberías conocerla-el profesor echó un vistazo a la poción de Albus-y acabas de arruinar la poción-.

-Sí conozco a Pansy, Rose y Scorpius la odian, y ahora estará en mi lista negra-dijo Albus con la mirada oscurecida mientras tiraba la poción por un drenaje que estaba instalado en el aula.

-Oye, tranquilo, sólo te superó un poco, no es como si ella fuera el enmascarado-El profesor empezó a sacar nuevamente los ingredientes de su armario para que Albus empezara a hacer la poción nuevamente- la verdad creo que si hablaras un poco más con ella serían buenos amigo, son muy parecidos-.

-Sí he hablado con ella, durante nuestro castigo el año pasado en casa de Graup, aunque debo admitir que no hablamos demasiado, pasábamos más tiempo limpiando o comiendo pastel que hablando-.

-¿Pastel?-.

-Sí, Ryupa cocinó un pastel tan enorme que ni con una pelea de pastel pudimos acabarlo-.

-Ya se me antojó comer pastel-dijo el profesor mientras se sobaba el estómago-y como te decía, Pansy, aunque en personalidad es muy distinta a ti,tiene ideas y gustos bastante parecidos a los tuyos, se entenderían bastante bien-.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-.

-¿Recuerdas que tú vienes los viernes a practicar Pociones y contarme acerca de tus planes fallidos?-Albus asintió-Pansy viene los jueves a hacer casi lo mismo que tú, sería lo mismo pero ella no está desesperada por saber una profecía-.

-No estoy desesperado, solo ansioso-.

-Si no estuvieras desesperado no estarías preparando la poción veritaserum-.

-o-

Mientras tanto Rose encontraba fuera de la sala común de Slytherin en pleno duelo con Pansy, Rose junto con Susan acompañó a Sophie hasta la entrada de su sala común a buscar unos libros y mientras esperaba a que saliera se encontró con Pansy y bastaron unos cuantos insultos para que ambas chicas sacaran las varitas.

-¡Furnunculus!-exclamó Pansy, Rose esquivó el hechizó rodando por el piso, esté llegó a dar a una niña de Slytherin de primer año, una del séquito de Pansy.

-Por favor, paren- Rose escuchó que le decía Susan a Pansy y a ella, pero lo ignoró y poniéndose en pie apuntó a Pansy con la varita.

-¡Volario!-dijo Rose apuntando con la varita un cuadro y luego a Pansy y esté salió disparado a Pansy, la persona del cuadro alcanzo a correr al cuadro de al lado, no sin gritarle unos cuantos insultos a Rose, Pansy se agachó esquivando el cuadro de tal manera que sólo rozó sus cabellos negros.

-¡Conjuntivitis!-exclamó Pansy apuntando a Rose.

-¡Salvio Hexia!-dijo Rose desviando el hechizo.

-¿Pero qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó Scorpius que acababa de salir de la sala común.

-Pansy y Rose están en pleno duelo-explicó Sophie a Scorpius.

-Tú puedes Rose-dijo Scorpius animando a Rose.

-Acaba con esa Banshee-dijo Sophie.

-Pansy rápido ataca-dijo una Slytherin parte del séquito de Pansy.

-¿Por qué no paramos esto y vamos a comer mejor?-dijo Susan para que pararan con ese duelo pero fue ignorada totalmente.

-¡Vege…!-Empezó a decir Pansy.

-¡Stupefy!-exclamó Rose interrumpiendo a Pansy, esta no lo pudo esquivar y fue lanzada por los aires hasta que cayó al piso de manera brusca.

-¡Eso es Rosie!-Exclamaron Sophie y Scorpius

-¡Pansy!-exclamó su séquito y se acercaron ella.

-Estoy bien, aléjense-dijo Pansy molesta y se puso en pie y apuntó a Rose con la varita-¡Rictusempra!-Rose empezó a sentir cosquillas en las costillas y empezó a reir sin poder realizar un hechizo por culpa de las estúpidas cosquillas-¡Tarantallegra!-exclamó pero Rose pudo esquivarlo al tirarse al piso riendo.

-¡Palalingua!-dijo Rose una vez que pasó el efecto del rictusempra provocando que a Pansy se le pegara la lengua al paladar y no pudiera hablar-¡Minuendo!-Pansy se volvió del tamaño de un duendecillo y Rose la tomó de la capa-Pero que pequeña, así me gustas más –luego Rose vio la varita de Pansy a un lado que estaba a un lado y seguía de su tamaño ya que Pansy la soltó accidentalmente cuando Rose le lanzó el hechizo-Pero tu varita es demasiado grande para ti-.

-¡SUELTAME!-grito Pansy- Bájame ¡Sangre Sucia!-.

-Lamento arruinar tu insulto pero yo soy Mestiza, y las sangre sucia son mucho mejores personas que la mayoría de los sangre limpia-dijo Rose y luego miró a Scorpius y a Sophie, que también era sangre limpia- Sin ánimo de ofenderlos-.

-No te preocupes por nosotros-dijo Scorpius.

-Esto no ha acabado, en cualquier momento volveré a mi forma normal y podré acabar contigo, Rosie-dijo Pansy.

-Sólo mis amigos y familiares pueden llamarme así-dijo Rose-tú no tienes el derecho de hacerlo-.

-Escúchala, a mí me costó bastante poder llamarla de esa manera sin ganarme un maleficio-dijo Scorpius recordando.

-A mí no me interesa tener el derecho o no a hacerlo-dijo Pansy- yo te llamo como qui…-.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Preguntó la profesora McGonagall con voz firme y detrás de ella estaba la prefecta de Slytherin-¿No piensan hablar?-preguntó McGonagall después de un momento de silencio.

-Yo y Pansy –respondió Rose y la profesora McGonagall suspiró.

-Acompáñenme a mi despacho-dijo la profesora que ya se imaginaba como ocurrió todo y empezó a caminar.

Al llegar al despacho de McGonagall, McGonagall se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Pansy y Rose frente a ella, le contaron lo sucedido cada una a su manera y al acabar la profesora se frotó las cienes antes de hablar.

-Ustedes nunca cambiaran ¿cierto?-dijo la profesora y luego se paró y camino hasta quedar frente a un cuadro-Albus, necesito ayuda con estas dos, normalmente las castigaba en el bosque prohibido para asustarlas un poco pero parece no dar resultados y con lo ocurrido el año anterior ya no pienso que sea seguro castigar a los alumnos allí, aunque vayan con Hagrid no es un lugar seguro-.

-Nunca fui bueno dando castigos Minerva, tú siempre te encargabas de eso-dijo el retrato de Albus Dumbledore y volvió a dormir.

-Yo recomendaría limpiar el aula de pociones de manera muggle-dijo un retrato que estaba junto al de Dumbledore, era el retrato de un hombre de ojos negros y cabello también negro que parecía algo grasiento y la nariz aguileña-durante mis años como profesor siempre después de clase estaba sucia con restos de pociones por doquier, aunque creo que con la ausencia del joven Longbottom como alumno debe ayudar bastante a la limpieza del aula-.

-Es una gran idea Severus-dijo McGonagall- Ya lo escucharon niñas, empiezan mañana y terminan en un mes, el profesor Walker supervisará su avance- justo en ese momento apareció un patronus y McGonagall fue a atenderlo.

-De nuevo castigadas el último mes de clases-dijo Rose.

-Es tu culpa, Rosebud-dijo Pansy y Rose necesitó de todo el autocontrol del mundo para no empezar un nuevo duelo.

-Salgan niñas, acabo de recibir un patronus que dice que el trío de James, Fred y Melanie han vuelto a sus bromas-dijo la profesora mientras empujaba a Pansy y Rose para que salieran del despacho y luego salió ella y se fue apurada en dirección al gran salón.

* * *

><p>Rose y Pansy se saben muchos hechizos que se pueden practicar en duelos por su rivalidad y constantes duelos<p> 


	19. Veritaserum listo

El trío de Plata se encontraba una semana después del duelo de Pansy y Rose caminando hacia el aula de Pociones después de la última clase del día, se encontraron en el camino ya que no tuvieron esa clase juntos, mientras Rose les repasaba por milésima vez cómo hacer que Teddy tome el veritaserum, en qué momento y qué pregunta hacerles, además de decirle cómo reaccionar frente a todos las situaciones desastrosas que, según Rose, podrían suceder.

-Y por último, si uno de ustedes toma accidentalmente de la poción, como a Albus se le olvido hacer el antídoto aunque se lo dije toda la semana, sólo hay que cerrar la boca y correr hasta un lugar donde nadie pueda escuchar hasta que pase el efecto-dijo Rose mientras caminaba y se detuvo.

-¿Terminaste?-preguntó Albus.

-¿Escucharon algo de lo que dije?-preguntó Rose como respuesta mientras se detenía ante la puerta del aula de pociones, los dos Slytherin negaron con la cabeza-chicos, no voy a estar con ustedes por culpa del castigo, deberían tomarse esto más a conciencia-.

-Rose, tranquila, somos de Slytherin ¿recuerdas? Somos astutos-dijo Scorpius.

-A veces ustedes me hacen dudar del juicio del sombrero-dijo Rose.

-Es que contigo controlando todo no tenemos oportunidad de sacar a la luz nuestro valor como Slytherin-dijo Scorpius.

Rose estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a una malhumorada Pansy.

-¿Cuánto más piensas esperar?-dijo Pansy a Rose, luego su mirada pasó de Rose a Albus y Scorpius-Hola Al-saludó Pansy a Albus.

-Hola Pansy-le devolvió el saludo Albus.

Albus era el único del trío con el que Pansy no tenía problemas y se podría decir que eran amigos, ya que desde que Al supo que Pansy lo superaba en pociones en vez de seguir su primer impulso de lanzarle una maldición habló con ella de pociones y se juntaron el domingo, día en que a Rose y Pansy no les tocaba limpiar, y prepararon distintas opciones, entre ellas el veritaserum que usarían ese día con Teddy, pero Rose y Scorpius no sabían nada de eso.

-hola Scor-intentó saludar Pansy a Scorpius pero fue ignorada.

Aunque su orgullo le impedía decirlo, Pansy extrañaba la "amistad" que alguna vez tuvo con el rubio, o eso es lo que Pansy le confió a Albus el domingo en el aula de pociones.

-Bueno, creo que ya se tienen que ir-dijo Rose-parece que Pansy es incapaz de esperar-dijo lo último con desagrado y mirando a Pansy como si intentara asesinarla con la mirada y luego entró.

Albus y Scorpius caminaron hasta llegar a su sal común donde tomaron los cupcakes que usarían para engañar a Teddy, habían tres, uno para Albus, uno para Scorpius y el último que contenía la poción era para Teddy, el último se diferenciaba de los otros dos en que ese era de frutilla, sabor favorito de Teddy, por lo tanto era de un color rosa y los otros dos eran de chocolate, el plan era darle el cupcake a Teddy en el aula de defensa de las arte oscura donde averiguaron que estaría hasta tarde revisando unos papeles de su trabajo como auror y le darían el cupcake con la excusa de que era para Rose pero ella está ocupada y si lo guardan por mucho tiempo se echaría a perder y Teddy al ver que era de frutilla no podrá evitar comerlo al muy estilo Weasley, es decir comerlo como si fuera su primera comida en años.

-¿Crees que caerá en la trampa? No estoy muy seguro después del interrogatorio-preguntó Scorpius.

-Sólo que mi primer plan haya fallado no quiere decir el segundo, es decir este, también falle-respondió Albus.

-No es el segundo plan, es el cuarto, quinto si contamos lo de la piedra-.

-Es el segundo para mí, los otros lo planearon sólo tú y Rose, y prefiero olvidar lo de la piedra-Albus hizo una pausa para mirarse la mano-bueno no creo que sea posible olvidarla con esta cicatriz en mi mano que no sé cómo ocultarla durante las vacaciones-.

-Has lo mismo que hiciste en navidad-.

-No sé tú, pero yo creo que andar con guantes en verano es algo raro-.

-Tienes razón, creo que no te queda otra que pensar en una excusa-.

Albus y Scorpius se dirigieron al aula de DCAO y allí encontraron a Teddy dormido sobre un montón de papeles, parecían cartas.

Albus se inclinó para leer un poco lo que salía en las cartas.

_Lo lamentamos Sr. Lupin, pero en Beauxbatons no sabemos nada acerca de la mayoría de nuestros estudiantes pero le podemos asegurar que… _

Lo demás estaba cubierto por el cuerpo de Teddy o por su saliva, Teddy babea cuando duerme.

-¡Despierta!-dijo Scorpius mientras sacudía a Teddy-¡Teddy!-.

-¡Victoire!-exclamó Teddy al despertar sobresaltado, seguramente soñó algo con ella.

-Lamento desilusionarte pero yo no soy el rubio que buscas-dijo Scorpius.

-Scorpius-dijo Teddy al verlo-¿qué quieres?-.

-Te traemos algo-dijo Albus para que Teddy lo notara.

-¿Dónde está Rose?-preguntó al no ver a la pelirroja con ellos.

-En castigo-dijo Scorpius-por esto venimos a verte primo-.

-¿Qué?-Teddy se veía confundido.

-Rose no está y ninguno delos dos quiere comerse un cupcake con crema rosa-dijo Albus.

Scorpius sacó el cupcake y se lo mostró a Teddy, al verlo a Teddy le brillaron los ojos y se lanzó al cupcake y se lo devoró.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no eran necesarios los otros dos para engañarlo-dijo Albus.

-Primero: no me lo dijiste a mí, fue a Rose-dijo-Scorpius-y segundo: ¡idiota! Acabas de aceptar frente a Teddy que lo acabamos de engañar.

Teddy que estaba lamiéndose los dedos que se le mancharon con crema se quedó perplejo al oírlos y los miró fijamente, en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación y su cabello cambio de celeste a blanco, así Albus y Scorpius supieron que se estaba asustando.

-¿Qué le echaron?-preguntó Teddy.

-Nada-dijo Albus.

Teddy se relajó y su cabello se volvió de un color Violetta, Scorpius sacó los otros dos cupcakes y le dio uno a Albus antes de hablar.

-Sólo veritaserum-dijo Scorpius.

Esta vez todo Teddy se puso de color blanco, su piel, su cabello y hasta sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Teddy.

-Empezaré con una pregunta fácil-dijo Albus-¿Escribiste a Beauxbatons?-.

Albus hizo esa pregunta sólo porque ya sabía la respuesta gracias a que leyó parte de los papeles sobre los que dormía Teddy, era para saber si el veritaserum le hizo efecto.

-A Beauxbatons no, fue a Olympe Maxime-dijo Teddy y acto seguido se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Ya hizo efecto-dijo Albus.

-Entonces amigo mío empieza a preguntar-dijo Scorpius.

-¿A cuántas personas incluye la profecía?-preguntó Albus.

-A cuatro-dijo Teddy y luego se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa-voy a perder mi empleo si sigo así-.

-Al, puedes preguntarle qué dice exactamente la profecía-le recordó Scorpius.

-No creo que la recuerde completa-dijo Albus.

-Teddy ¿recuerdas la profecía?-preguntó Scorpius.

-No muy bien-dijo Teddy-mi memoria nunca ha sido buena-.

-¿ves?-le dijo Albus a Scorpius.

-Tú sigue preguntando-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Quiénes son esas cuatro personas?-preguntó Albus.

-No estamos seguros pero pensamos que son el enmascarado…-Teddy se tapó la boca con todas sus fuerzas para no seguir hablando.

-¿Quiénes creen que son?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Pensamos que son …-Teddy volvió a taparse la boca.

Scorpius y Albus corrieron a quitarle las manos de la boca.

-Pensamos que son Ustedes y Rose-dijo Teddy-listo, estoy despedido-.

Al escuchar eso Scorpius se quedó helado y Albus confundido.

-¿por qué te preocupa tu trabajo si ya te despedirán para contratar al hermano de Sophie?-preguntó Albus.

-¡¿Acabo de enterarme de que mi vida y la de mi mejor amiga corren peligro además de la tuya y a ti te preocupa más el empleo de Teddy?!-dijo Scorpius a Albus.

-Mi vida corría peligro de antes así que no cambio mucho para mí-dijo Albus-y aún me intriga lo de Teddy, así que contesta-.

-No es mi trabajo como profesor, es mi trabajo como auror-dijo Teddy-¿y tú cómo sabes que contratarán a Mathias?-.

-Lo siento Teddy, pero nosotros no estamos bajo el efecto del veritaserum-dijo Albus-bueno creo que nosotros ya nos vamos, pronto pasará el efecto y ya no serás útil-.

-Ah, casi se me olvida-dijo Scorpius-yo que tú no le diría a nadie, un buen auror no es engañado por un par de niños de doce años-.

Albus y Scorpius salieron del aula dejando a Teddy solo.

* * *

><p>Con este capítulo se resolvió la pregunta de quienes eran los demás involucrados no habrán creído que esto se trataba solo de Albus ¿verdad? Este fic se llama "Trío de Plata" no "Albus Potter"<p>

También se crearon muchas preguntas, o al menos eso pienso yo

¿Cómo ocultará Albus su quemadura de su madre?

¿Albus es amigo de Pansy? ¿Cómo pasó?

¿Cómo reaccionará Rose si se entera de que la poción está hecha en parte por Pansy?

¿Teddy le dirá a alguien que fue engañado por Albus y Scorpius o se quedará callado para proteger su trabajo?

¿Albus le dirá esto al Profesor Walker?

Descubra esto en los próximos capítulos del trío de plata


	20. La profecía

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Rose-¿Vamos a morir?-.

Scorpius y Albus acababan de contarle los nuevos descubrimientos a Rose y ella reaccionó de esa manera, menos mal que se encontraban en la orilla del lago y nadie la escuchó gritar.

-No Rose, no vamos a morir-la trató de tranquilizarla Scorpius.

-Pero tú también escuchaste cuando el enmascarado le dijo a Albus que lo mataría por la profecía y ahora sabemos que la profecía no lo incluye sólo a él, nos intentará matar a los tres-dijo Rose.

-Pero Rose, como tú dijiste, el enmascarado sólo quería matar a Albus, no debe de saber aún que nosotros también estamos en la profecía-dijo Scorpius.

-Sí, pero yo aún sigo en peligro-dijo Albus.

-Pero es mucho más fácil preocuparnos por la vida de uno de nosotros que por la vida de los tres-dijo Rose.

-¿Pero tenía que ser mi vida?-dijo Albus.

-Lo siento pero así es como sucedieron las cosas-dijo Rose.

-Ahora que ya sabemos todo esto-dijo Scorpius-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-.

-Creo que esperar a ver qué ocurre-dijo Rose-me refiero a lo que haga Teddy-.

-O si vuelven a secuestrar a Albus-dijo Scorpius.

-No me van a secuestrar-dijo Albus molesto.

-Claro lo que tú digas-dijo Scorpius.

Después de eso pasaron un par de semanas, Albus se reunió un par de veces con el profesor Walker y con Pansy pero no les dijo nada de lo descubierto, y Teddy no parecía haber abierto la boca, tal vez prefería mantener su trabajo antes que informarle a McGonagall que el trío ya sabía gran parte de la profecía, aunque no han escuchado la profecía en sí hasta que un día nuestro trío fue llamado al despacho de McGonagall donde se encontraron con Teddy, McGonagall y también con sus padres quienes los miraron fijamente, Albus al ver a sus padres trató de ocultar su quemadura pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo.

-¡Albus Potter!-exclamó su madre-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-.

-Pues…-dijo Albus tratando de pensar en una excusa.

-Pueden hablar de eso luego, tenemos cosas más importantes que informar-dijo McGonagall.

-Sí profesora-dijo Ginny y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Niños-dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a Albus, Rose y Scorpius-se me ha informado que ustedes andan por allí haciendo de espías-.

El trío de plata miro a Teddy quién sólo desvió la mirada.

-Y después de discutir con sus padres, llegamos a la conclusión de que nos será imposible seguir manteniendo en secreto la profecía así que hemos decidido mostrárselas-continuó diciendo McGonagall.

La profesora llevó al centro lo que parecía una pileta poco profunda de piedra decorada con runas y símbolos.

-¿Qué es eso?]-preguntó Albus al verlo.

-Un pensadero-dijo Rose.

-Muy bien señorita, ahora necesito que los tres introduzcan su cabeza en él, allí está la información que necesitan-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

EL trío hizo lo que la profesora les dijo, entonces una sensación de vacío los embargó y al mirar alrededor vieron lo que parecía ser el aula de adivinación, la profesora Trelawney se encontraba allí, también el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Estamos en el pasado?-preguntó Scorpius al ver al profesor.

-No, estamos en un pensamiento-dijo Rose.

-Profesor, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-preguntóla Profesora Trelawney a Dumbledore, el trío de plata permaneció en silencio.

-He venido a preguntarle cómo han ido sus clases-dijo el profesor- también acerca de cómo le ha ido a Harry en su asignatura-.

-Mis clases han ido de maravilla, excepto por esa niña Granger-dijo la profesora Trelawney- y el señor Potter es uno de mis mejores alumnos, siempre hace esas predicciones de desa…-

De pronto la profesora se interrumpió, parecía haber entrado en una clase de trance, tenía la vista perdida y luego empezó a hablar con una voz potente y áspera, muy distinta a la que tenía normalmente.

- _De la obsesión y decepció, la muerte y el amor saldrá un nuevo señor tenebroso, más poderoso e inteligente que será capaz de realizar lo que su antecesor no pudo, pero solo podrá hacerlo una vez que acabe con el único con poder de derrotarlo, al señor de la muerte, el portador de nombre y apellido de anteriores vencedores la inteligencia con melena, el portador del desprestigio familiar, que no es uno, sino tres, el trío de plata_-.

Tras escuchar eso el trío salió del pensadero.

-Así que esto nos ocultaban-dijo Albus.

-Algo tan importante-dijo Rose-¿Cuántas personas los saben?-.

-Nosotros, el profesor Longbottom, Hagrid, algunos centauros -dijo Teddy-aún discutimos acerca de decirles a más personas cómo a los Weasley, al ministro y algunos aurores de confianza.

-Todos lo sabían y no dijeron nada-dijo Scorpius.

-Queríamos mantener su inocencia-dijo Hermione.

-En mi defensa yo nunca quise ocultárselo-dijo Harry-recuerdo lo mucho que también me enfadaba el que me ocultaran cosas en mi juventud-.

-Pero son unos niños-dijo Ginny.

-Nosotros a su edad también pusimos en riego nuestra vida-dijo Harry.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ginny-dijo Malfoy-recuerdo cuando era joven, la presión que tuve que cargar era demasiada-.

-Esa no es justificación para ocultarles algo tan importante-dijo Ron, Rose estaba segura que lo dijo sólo para llevarle la contraria a Draco.

-Silencio –dijo McGonagall-por Merlín, son adultos, deberían saber cuándo es tiempo de discutir esos tipos de cosas innecesarias y cuando hay que discutir cosas realmente importantes, este es el segundo momento-.

-Lo sentimos profesora-dijeron todos los adultos que participaron en la discusión.

-Ahora volvamos a lo importante-dijo la profesora y miró a los niños- Si escucharon bien la profecía decía que ustedes tendrán las reliquias de la muerte…-.

-Yo tengo la capa, papá me la dio-dijo Albus interrumpiendo a la profesora.

Ginny miró a Harry molesta, si Harry no se la hubiera dado quizás la profecía no se habría cumplido.

-Te juro que cuando se la di no sabía de la profecía-dijo Harry.

-Yo encontré la piedra en el bosque prohibido-dijo Rose

Rose le mostró el collar donde llevaba la piedra a McGonagall.

-Entonces le corresponde a Scorpius la varita-dijo Albus.

-¿Y de dónde saco yo la varita de sauco?-dijo Scorpius.

-Ya te pertenece-dijo Harry.

Harry sacó la varita de sauco y se la pasó a Scorpius.

-Cuando me desarmaste en navidad la varita dejó de obedecerme, aunque nunca la uso, prefiero mi antigua varita-explicó Harry.

-¿La varita de Sauco me pertenece?-dijo Scorpius mientras inspeccionaba toda la varita-¡Genial!-.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser el Malfoy el que tuviera la mejor de las reliquias?-dijo Ron y Hermione le pegó un codazo-sólo quiero decir que mi nenita la podría manejar con más sabiduría-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Rose- estoy segura de que Scorpius podrá usarla bien-.

-Esa niña me cae bien-dijo Draco.

-Oh, cállate Malfoy-dijo Ron.

-Creo que con esto ya confirmamos que es de ellos de quien habla la profecía-dijo McGonagall –ahora sólo falta saber quién será el nuevo señor oscuro-.

-Yo insisto en que es Mathias Blair-dijo Teddy.

-Ya lo sé Teddy, es por eso que lo contrataremos el otro año, para tenerlo vigilado-dijo la profesora McGonagall a Teddy-Y creo que con esto resuelto se pueden ir por ahora-.

-¿Está bien que yo tenga la varita?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Claro, es tuya-dijo Harry-sólo no la rompas-.

-Descuide, yo se cuidar las cosas importantes-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo que ocurrió con el espejo doble cara?-preguntó Albus.

-¿Tú que crees?-le dijo Scorpius.

-Aunque no estoy muy segura de que la varita dure mucho en el desastre de habitación que tienen-dijo Rose.

-Sí, creo que voy a ordenar mi lado-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Scorpius ordenando? Tengo que ver eso-dijo Albus.

-Señorita, ¿cómo sabe usted en qué estado está la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin?-le preguntó la profesora.

-Ehh…-dijo Rose tratando de pensar en una excusa.

-Acabo de recordar que tenemos tarea de encantamientos-dijo Albus.

-Sí y es muy difícil-dijo Scorpius.

-Y yo les prometí que tenía que ayudarles-dijo Rose.

-Adiós-dijeron los tres juntos.

Los tres salieron presurosamente del despacho dejando a los adultos perplejos, no podían dejar que los adultos descubran que tenían un ratón ilegal con el que podían descubrir un montón de secretos.

* * *

><p>Y ahora ya saben la profecía completa<p>

Al final Teddy le informó todo a la profesora y esta decidió que ya era tiempo de decirles la verdad.

Albus no es tan tonto, no le diría algo tan importante al profesor Walker, en especial porque esa información nueva tiene que ver más con Rose y Scorpius, ello tienen que decidir a quién contarle que su vida está en peligro.


	21. El día antes de Vacaciones

Pasaron unas semanas tranquilas, sólo faltaba un día para terminar el año escolar y volver a casa, Scorpius se encontraba metiendo las cosas a su baúl con magia usando la varita de sauco y Albus se encontraba sentado en el piso acariciando a Jabón mientras lo observaba, Stephan y Elliot no se encontraban en el cuarto, el cuarto de los slytherin ahora estaba casi vacío, todos ya habían guardado casi todas sus cosas, dejando sólo lo necesario fuera.

-¿Piensas hacer todo con esa varita?-preguntó Albus.

-Ahora sólo la estoy probando-dijo Scorpius- y no, Albus, no la usaré para todos, puede ser la mejor varita del mundo pero sigo queriendo mi varita, así podré seguir teniendo duelos con Rose, porque estoy seguro de que ella no se enfrentará a mi si uso la varita de sauco, sería demasiada ventaja para mí, además mi varita es mucho más hermosa-.

Scorpius hizo una pausa y dejó la varita de sauco en su velador, ahora despejado, y sacó su varita vieja.

-¡Mírala Albus!-exclamó Scorpius-¡Mírala, es hermosa!

-Sí, la veo Scor, es hermosa-.

Y la varita de Scorpius sí que era hermosa, el mango era plateado, Albus estaba seguro que era de verdadera plata, después de todo los Malfoy pueden darse esos lujos, y tenía una línea en espiral de color esmeralda que pasaba por la parte plateada.

-Veinticinco centímetros exactos, madera de Nogal negro y centro de cabello de unicornio-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Centro de unicornio?-preguntó Albus-la mía igual, pero la madera es de Endrino-.

-¿Sabes de qué es la varita de Rose?-.

-Su centro es dragón, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes por su colgante y con respecto a la madera Louis una vez mencionó que era de Acacia, pero no estoy seguro-.

-¿Louis?-.

-Tiene una obsesión con las varitas-.

Scorpius estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Pansy.

-Albus-dijo Pansy -el profesor Walker dice que te necesita-.

-Ya voy-dijo Albus.

Albus salió de la habitación dejando en ella a Scorpius y Pansy, que se miraron u momento antes de que Pansy hablara.

-¿Es una varita nueva?-Pansy señalo la varita de sauco.

-No, sólo es una varita de broma que encargué a Sortilegios Weasley-respondió Scorpius, no le diría a ella algo tan importante como que posee la varita de la muerte-¿No tienes un castigo que cumplir?-.

-Termino ayer, pensé que la Weasley te lo dijo-.

-Lo hizo, yo lo olvide, ahora anda a molestar a otra persona, tengo cosas que hacer-.

Una vez que Scorpius dijo eso Pansy se fue, Scorpius tomó la varita de sauco y la guardó en un lugar más seguro, es decir en un bolsillo secreto de su baúl donde guardaba también el espejo doble cara.

-o-

Mientras tanto Rose se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mirando la piedra de la resurrección mientras pensaba en la profecía cuando entra en la habitación Abie Anderson, otra griffindor de su año, tenía el cabello negro, ojos azul profundo que parecía gris, como los de Scorpius, y la piel pálida, era bonita pero por sus características físicas muchos se burlaban de ella diciendo que parecía un vampiro.

-Rosie, estamos planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a los trillizos esta noche, por su cumpleaños-dijo Abie.

Los trillizos eran Alex, Emily e Isaac Abercombie, los tres de Griffindor, los tres eran rubios y dos de ellos tenían ojos avellana, Emily se diferenciaba y tenía los ojos café oscuro, casi negro, los tres junto con Rose, Abie, Samantha, Brett Cotte, un chico moreno de ojos café, y Ethan Fray, un chico pelirrojo y ojos verdes, eran todos los griffindor que cursaban segundo año.

-¿Cómo harán para que no se dé cuenta?-preguntó Rose

-Los demás los distraen-dijo Abie.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo Rose.

-Necesitamos comida y nos preguntábamos si podías pedirle algunos fuegos artificiales a James o Fred-dijo Abie.

-Dejen la comida en mis manos-dijo Rose y caminó hasta la puerta-y revisen mi baúl, sé que por algún lado tengo mis propios fuego artificiales-.

-Gracias Rose, lleva la comida a la habitación de los chicos-dijo Abie antes de que Rose saliera.

Rose se dirigió a las cocina, sabía cómo entraren ellas gracias a que el tío George les contó a todos sus sobrinos como hacerlo para que tuvieran de donde sacar comida en cualquier momento.

-o-

Albus se encontraba caminando hacia el aula de pociones cuando se encontró con Rose que cargaba con tata comida que no podía ver por donde caminaba.

-Rosie, ¿te ayudo?-le dijo Albus.

-Si no tienes nada más que hacer-le respondió Rose.

-Tenía que ir donde el profesor Walker, pero puedo ir mañana-.

-¿No se enfadará?-.

-No creo, aunque mejor le envió un mensaje-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Buena pregunta-.

Albus miró a su alrededor y su mirada se posó en un niño de primer año de ravenclaw.

-¡Niño!-lo llamó Albus y el niño se volteó-te doy estos caramelos saltaclases si vas donde el profesor Walker y le dices que Albus Potter lo visitará mañana, no hoy-.

Albus le mostro tres caramelos, el niño al verlo asintió y corrió a tomarlos, luego corrió en dirección al aula de pociones.

-Listo, asunto arreglado-dijo Albus.

-Los niños no son lechuzas-dijo Rose.

-Mientras sirvan como mensajeros in reclamar todo bien-.

Albus tomó algunas cosas de las que llevaba Rose y la acompañó hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Griffindor donde Rose se encontró con Abie y ella ayudo a Rose a cargar las cosas, las griffindors no pronunciaron la contraseña hasta que Albus estuvo l suficientemente lejos como para no oírlas.

Albus después de acompañar a Rose se fue a su sala común donde encontró a Scorpius sentado en un sofá aburrido.

-Veo que sin mí no hay diversión-dijo Albus.

-No seas arrogante AL, ese es mi trabajo-dijo Scorpius.


	22. No fue un gusto conocerte Aeryn

Al día siguiente Albus postergó su visita al profesor Walker hasta después de la cena de fin de año, ese último día estuvo guardando presurosamente las cosas que le faltaba y el hecho de que a Jabón le encantara esconder sus pertenencias no le ayudó demasiado.

-Finalmente termine -le dijo Albus- ahora sólo me faltan mis pociones-.

-¿Las que hiciste cuando estabas en el aula de pociones?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí, las voy a buscar a hora, además el profesor dijo que necesita hablar conmigo-.

-Ya veo, yo te espero con Rose en el gran comedor-dijo Scorpius y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Albus se dirigió al aula de pociones y Scorpius a buscar a Rose, seguramente la pelirroja estaba en la biblioteca así que se dirigió allá primero.

-¡Albus!-exclamó el profesor al verlo-Ya creía que no llegarías, cómo el tren sale dentro de una hora-.

-Usted dijo que tenía algo que decirme así que tenía que venir, además aquí tengo mis pociones, no pienso volver a casa sin ellas, el veritaserum podría serme bastante útil con mis primos, o podría vendérsela a James, ambas opciones están bien para mí-dijo Albus.

-Con respecto a lo que quería decirte Albus, más que decirte algo yo quería que tú me dijeras algo-¿Qué cosa quiere saber profesor?-.

-La profecía-el profesor se puso serio de repente-sé que me ocultas algo Al, algo que tiene que ver con la profecía y si recuerdo bien nuestro trato nos diríamos todo lo que descubramos, pero al parecer sólo yo cumplo con dicho trato-.

El profesor se empezó a acercar a Albus.

-¿Piensas hablar o tengo que pasar al plan b?-dijo el profesor al ver que Albus no decía nada.

-¿Plan b?-preguntó Albus asustado.

-Creo que como todo buen villano tengo que contarte todo el plan, mi amo al fallar el año anterior supuso que se debía a que desconocía la profecía completa y que tú podrías saberla y si no la sabías aún, pronto te la dirían, por ello me mandó a acercarme a ti durante este año para que me la cuentes, pero te niegas a hacerlo, por suerte mi amo también pensó en esta situación, si no conseguía mi fin tenía órdenes de acabar yo mismo con tu vida-.

Una vez que acabo de contarla sacó la varita y apuntó a Albus con ella.

-Te doy una última oportunidad ¿me la contarás?-.

Albus negó con la cabeza, sabía que se la contara o no igual intentará asesinarlo, también sabía que aunque él muriera aún quedaban Rose y Scorpius para acabar con el enmascarado así que cerró sus ojos esperando la muerta, que no llegó.

-¡NO!-gritó el profesor y bajó la varita, al escuchar el grito Albus abrió los ojos-no lo haré, Aeryn, no mataré a este chico-.

El profesor le dio la espalda a Albus y extendió sus brazos como protegiéndolo.

-¡Te has librado de la maldición!-escuchó que decía una voz femenina-¡Imperius!

EL profesor bajó los brazos y se estaba dando nuevamente la vuelta para atacar a Albus pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia dónde provenía la voz femenina.

-Dije que no lo haré-dijo el profesor y apunto con la varita a una esquina de la habitación-tampoco dejaré que tú lo intentes-.

-¿Quieres tener un duelo?-dijo la voz-NO quería llegar a esto pero si la situación lo demanda creo que tendré que hacerlo-.

Ante los ojos de Albus apareció una mujer que dejó tirada una capa que Albus supuso debía ser una capa de invisibilidad, no era como su capa, claro, pero era una capa de invisibilidad, la mujer era alta, rubia y de ojos dorados, era sorprendentemente hermosa, incluso más hermosa que sus primas Victoire y Dominique, incluso era más hermosa que su tía Fleur.

-Supongo que primero tendré que matarte a ti y luego al chico-dijo la mujer calmadamente.

Aeryn sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo al profesor sin emitir sonido alguno, el profesor lo bloqueó también sin decir nada, estaban usando magia no verbal, Albus se quedó perplejo e inmovil por dos razones, la primera era que estaba asimilando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y la segunda razón es que era la primera vez que podía observar un duelo de magia no verbal, la magia no verbal era mucho más difícil de realizar que la verbal, por ello el admiraba mucho a Amy que era la única de su curso que podría realizarla, en realidad ella era la única en Hogwarts que aprendió a realizarla antes de cursar quinto año.

-¿Qué esperas Albus?-dijo el profesor sacando a Albus de su shock inicial- ¡CORRE!-.

Albus no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, salió corriendo del aula en busca de algún profesor, corrió hacia el despacho de la directora sin hacer caso a los alumnos que pasaba a su lado.

-o-

Rose se encontraba con Sophie y Susan junto al lago cuando llegó Scorpius junto a ella, estuvo un buen rato buscándola antes de dar con su posición.

-Albus se fue con el profesor de nuevo-dijo Scorpius anunciado su aparición.

-Albus ha abandonado de nuevo a nuestro protagonista, este preso de la desesperación acude donde su pelirroja amiga para recibir consuelo por la traición de su mejor amigo, entonces ambos, la pelirroja y el rubio descubren los sentimientos amorosos ocultos que tienen el uno por el otro-dijo Sophie con voz de narradora.

-Sophie deberías controlar un poco tu romántica imaginación-dijo Scorpius-pero sólo vine para no morir de aburrimiento-.

-Yo sé que algún día tú y Rose se enamoraran y me dirán "tenías razón todo este tiempo Sophie, por favor acepta este millón de galeones como disculpa por no haberte escuchado antes"-dijo Sophie.

-Eso no pasará Sophie-dijeron Scorpius y Rose a la vez.

Sophie estuvo a punto de contestar algo pero en ese momento llegó una lechuza desconocida para ellos volando y se acercó a Susan, la lechuza empezó a emitir ruidos que Susan pareció entender puesto que palideció y se volvió a mirar a sus amigos con una cara seria.

-Albus está en problemas-dijo Susan.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rose preocupada.

-¿Hablas con lechuzas?-preguntó Scorpius.

-¿De quién es esa Lechuza?-preguntó Sophie.

-Alguien intenta asesinarlo-le respondió Susan a Rose ignorando las otras dos preguntas.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Rose.

-Está corriendo, aparentemente se dirige al despacho de McGonagall-dijo Susan después de que la lechuza emitió otro sonido.

Rose salió corriendo al escuchar eso, Albus podría morir y ella no se quedaría allí si su primo corre tal riesgo.

-Creo que tengo que ir tras ella-dijo Scorpius-ustedes busquen ayuda-.

-Voy por Hagrid-dijo Susan y corrió a la cabaña del semigigante.

-Yo iré por algún otro profesor-dijo Sophie y corrió junto a Scorpius al castillo.

-o-

Albus corría sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a la entrada del despacho de McGonagall al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era la contraseña.

-¿Ahora qué hago?-dijo para sí algo desesperado, si no hacía algo el profesor Walker podría morir.

-¡Albus!-escuchó que lo llamaban y al voltearse vio a Rose corriendo hacia él, detrás de ella venía Scorpius.

-Díganme por favor que alguno de ustedes sabe la contraseña-dijo Albus y sus amigos negaron con la cabeza-el profesor Walker puede morir si no encontramos ayuda pronto.

-Situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas-dijo Scorpius y apuntó a las gárgolas con la varita de Sauco-¡Bombarda!-exclamó Scorpius y las gárgolas que cuidaban la entrada del despacho explotaron-perdón gárgolas, después las reparo-.

-¿En qué momento fuiste por la varita de sauco?-preguntó Rose mientras entraban corriendo en busca de la profesora.

-La atraje con un accio mientras corría detrás de ti-dijo Scorpius.

-¡Profesora!-llamó Albus cuando la vieron sentada detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Cómo entraron?-preguntó ella.

-Eso no importa-dijo Scorpius.

-El profesor Walker está siendo atacado en el aula de pociones-dijo Albus.

-Niños, con eso no se bromea-dijo la profesora.

-No es una broma-dijo Rose.

La profesora los observó un momento y luego tomó su varita.

-¿Cuántos atacantes?-preguntó la profesora.

-Sólo una-respondió Albus.

-Está bien, confío en que no es una broma, voy a ver qué pasa, aunque si sólo es un atacante el profesor debería poder vencer fácilmente-dijo la profesora y salió del despacho.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Creo que debería contarles lo de Aeryn-dijo Albus.

-¿Quién es Aeryn?-preguntó Scorpius.

Albus les contó todo lo acontecido a sus amigos.

-Si le hubiera contado la profecía el profesor Walker estaría bien en este momento y no en pleno duelo-.

-Albus, sabes que igual esto había ocurrido, además son profesores, podrán vencerla-dijo Rose.

-Sí, Rose tiene razón-dijo Scorpius-y nosotros no podríamos hacer muchos, recién vamos en segundo año-.

-Tal vez tengan razón-dijo Albus mirándolos.

-Mejor vamos con Sophie y Susan-dijo Rose.

El trío de plata se dirigía al lago cuando vieron a la profesora McGonagall corriendo en dirección a la enfermería junto a una camilla que se movía sola sobre la que se encontraba el profesor Walker inmóvil.

-¿Esta…?-Albus no pudo terminar la frase, se le hacía imposible pronunciar la otra palabra.

-Esta inconsciente-dijo la profesora McGonagall-vuelvan a sus salas comunes, la que hizo esto escapó-.

-¿Escapó?-dio Scorpius más pálido de lo normal.

-Es animaga, al verme salió volando en forma de golondrina por la ventana, los profesores en este momento la buscan-dijo la McGonagall-ahora vuelvan a su sala común, ustedes más que nadie corren peligro-.

EL trío de plata asintió con la cabeza y se alejaron, sólo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que no los viera Rose empezó a correr, Albus y Scorpius corrieron detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Albus.

-Ella seguramente se fue al bosque prohibido para escapar-dijo Rose-voy para allá, si se encuentra con alguien quién sabe de qué es capaz-.

-Pero Rose…-empezó a decir Scorpius.

-Soy Griffindor, no me puedo esconder como una cobarde cuando sé que una mujer tan peligrosa está suelta, podría lastimar a algún alumno-dijo Rose.

-Pero Rose tu sabes que la mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es hacerle caso a McGonagall, los profesores se encargarán de esto, sólo es una-dijo Albus, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaban a la entrada del bosque prohibido.

De un árbol bajó una golondrina y al tocar el piso se transformó en Aeryn.

-Albus, veo que has vuelto a mí, definitivamente tú quieres morir-dijo Aeryn-¿Son tus amigos?-.

-Lo somos-dijo Rose-somos el trío de plata-.

-¡Que linda chica!-exclamó Aeryn-y veo que es Griffindor, mejor la dejaré viva, tal vez la pueda cambiar de lado-.

-No me cambiaré de lado y no matarás a Albus-dijo Rose y apuntó a Aeryn con la varita.

Aeryn hizo un movimiento con su varita y la varita de Rose voló por los aires hasta quedar en la mano de Aeryn.

-Si así lo quieres te mataré-dijo Aeryn y apuntó a Rose con su varita.

-¡Desmaio!-exclamó Scorpius lanzándole el hechizo a Aeryn antes de que ella pudiera atacar a Rose.

Por tratar de esquivar el hechizo Aeryn cayó al piso y mientras intentaba pararse fue desarmada por magia no verbal, el trío al voltearse a ver quién fue vieron a Teddy que la apuntaba con su varita.

-Los vi aquí y vine corriendo, creo que llegué justo a tiempo-dijo Teddy y se puso entre Aeryn y el trío-quédense detrás de mí-.

Entre Aeryn y Teddy se formó un duelo no verbal, Teddy estaba a penas, ya que nunca fue muy bueno con la magia no verbal, pero si hablaba Aeryn tendría aún más ventaja al saber que hechizo lanzaría, Aeryn lanzaba hechizos con una sonrisa en el rostro, Teddy podía esquivarlos hasta que uno le llegó y se empezó a retorcer en el piso de dolor.

-Queridos niños, creo que esta es la primera vez que observan un cruciatus-dijo Aeryn al trío que observaba asustado y preocupado-¿No es precioso?-.

-No-susurro Rose.

-¿Qué dijiste linda?-dijo Aeryn-los gritos de este inútil no me dejan escucharte-.

-¡Deja a Teddy!-exclamó Rose

Rose se tiró donde Aeryn empujándola y haciéndola caer con ella encima, Rose forcejeó con ella para quitarle las varitas, Aeryn lanzaba hechizos pero caían en cualquier otra parte ya que Rose al forcejear la hacía apuntar a distitos lados, Rose siguió hasta que pudo quitarle ambas varitas y rodó para alejarse.

-¡Incarcero!-exclamó Albus apuntando a Aeryn y fue atada por una gruesa cuerda quedando inmovilizada.

-¡Jauleo!-exclamó Scorpius apuntando a Aeryn y una jaula se creó alrededor de ella-¿Estás bien?-Scorpius se acercó a Teddy y le ofreció su mano para pararse.

-Sí-dijo Teddy y se giró a ver a Aeryn-ahora que estás atada creo que nos podemos presentar, soy Ted Lupin, no fue un gusto conocerte Aeryn-.

-Digo lo mismo-dijo Aeryn enojada.

* * *

><p>Peeeerdoooon por tardar es que ocurrieron ciertas cosas en mi vida que no me dejaron escribir y cuando tuve tiempo me di cuenta que tenia un pequeño bloque de escritor u.u<p>

tambien quiero pedirle perdon a Nymphadora Lu porque le respondí de una manera desagradable, pero fue porque en ese momento estaba enojada por algo y estaba mas irritante de lo normal


	23. De vuelta a Londres

En el tren de vuelta a casa el trío de plata se fue en un vagón junto a Sophie y Susan, aunque de vez en cuando entraba algún otro alumno a preguntar por "la nueva aventura del trío" y tenían que contar toda la historia de nuevo.

-Lo que aún me intriga de esto-dijo Scorpius- es Susan-.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Susan.

-Sí, tú-dijo Scorpius-¿Cómo es que hablas con lechuzas?-.

-Oh, eso-dijo Susan y miró a los animales que estaban en el vagón-puedo hablar con los animales desde que tengo memoria, mamá dijo que no lo dijera porque es un poder raro hasta en el mundo mágico, pero ya no se los puedo ocultar a ustedes ¿cierto?-.

-¿raro? ¡Es un poder único!-dijo Rose.

-¡Eso es genial Susan!-dijo Sophie y la abrazó.

-Por eso los animales te hacen tanto caso-dijo Albus.

-Ya basta me harán ruborizar-dijo Susan mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-¡TIERNA!-exclamaron Sophie, Rose y Albus y la abrazaron los tres juntos.

-¡Ya suéltenme!-exclamó Susan y los separó con una fuerza sobrehumana-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa?-.

-Albus-dijo una chica de quinto año que se acababa de asomar a la puerta del vagón-¿Cómo se encuentra el profesor Walker?-.

-Se encuentra bien, despertó gracias a Madame Pomfrey unos minutos antes de volver, no tiene heridas graves-respondió Albus por décima vez desde que entro al expreso de Hogwarts.

-Gracias a dios-dijo la chica y se fue.

-Al, tú que hablaste con el profesor Walker ¿sabes cómo conoció a Aeryn?-dijo Scorpius-porque debieron verse en algún momento para que ella lo maldijera-.

-El profesor me dijo que la conoció en Francia cuando fue a entregar su curriculum a Beauxbatons u año antes de trabajar aquí en Hogwarts-dijo Albus- y mantuvieron contacto mediante cartas y un poco antes de empezar este año escolar ella le propuso reunirse, ese día lo maldijo-.

-De seguro se quedó embobado con su belleza-dijo Sophie.

-¿La viste?-preguntó Scorpius, se supone que a Aeryn se la llevaron a Azkaban poco después de que Teddy la atrapó, casi ningún alumno logró verla.

-No ahora, pero si la conocí cuando vivía en Francia, la su casa estaba cerca de la nuestra y asistía a Beauxbatons, un curso menos que mi hermano Mathias, su descripción física me dice que ella es la Aeryn que conozco, Aeryn LeBlanc , es medio Veela-dijo Sophie.

-Por eso es tan hermosa-dijo Albus y Sophie le pegó una patada.

-Casi te mata, no le puedes decir hermosa a la mujer que casi acaba con tu vida-dijo Sophie.

-Pero no podemos negar que Aeryn era hermosa, es la mujer más hermosa que he vist…-dijo Scorpius per fue interrumpido por Rose que le pegó en la cabeza-¡Ouch!, eso dolió Rosie-.

-Perdón, se me resbaló la mano-dijo Rose molesta.

-Deben aprender a no hablar de la hermosura de otra mujer frente a sus novias-dijo Susan.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-gritaron Sophie, Rose, Albus y Scorpius.

-James es más lindo-dijo Sophie.

-Esperen un momento-dijo Rose- Susan acaba de burlarse de Sophie usando el tema amoroso, esto no es algo que se ve todos los días-.

-Así que así se siente cuando es a ti al que emparejan-dijo Sophie y luego miró a Susan-Por cierto ¿Cómo van las cosas con Louis?-.

-Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y somos amigos, nada más-dijo Susan.

-¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Louis?-preguntó Albus confundido.

-Creo que él es muy grande y yo muy pequeña, además nunca me gusto demasiado-dijo Susan.

-¿Entonces te rindes?-preguntó Sophie.

-Nunca intenté nada-dijo Susan, los demás iban a contradecirle pero analizaron bien sus recuerdos y se dieron cuenta de que en ningún momento Susan le "coqueteo" a Louis, sólo hablaban como amigos-y ¿Qué harán en sus vacaciones?-agregó después de un momento al notar el silencio.

-Yo iré a casa de Al-dijeron Rose y Scorpius a la vez.

-¿Los dos?-preguntó Sophie.

-Sí, queríamos pasar unas vacaciones estando el trío de plata reunido-dijo Rose.

-Y la casa de Al es perfecta para eso-dijo Scorpius-Lástima que Al no tenga consolas-.

-¿Qué son consolas?-preguntó Sophie.

-Un aparato Muggle-respondió Rose-como eres sangre pura es normal que no las conozcas-dijo Rose.

-¿Entonces por qué Scorpius sí las conoce?-preguntó Sophie.

-Porque un día acompañe a mamá a hacer compras a un barrio muggle y vi en un escaparate una consola y le rogué que me comprara una, papá se negó pero mamá pudo convencerlo-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Qué hacía tu madre comprando en un barrio Muggle?-preguntó Susan.

-Fue a comprar algo para la abuela de Teddy, como mi abuela hizo las paces con su hermana no hace mucho, para el aniversario de bodas de esta mandó a mi madre a comprar algo muggle que fuera bonito en honor a su esposo muerto-explicó Scorpius.

-Ya entendí-dijo Sophie-¿Algún otro de ustedes tiene una consonante?

-Consola-le corrigió Susan-Yo, bueno mi hermana tiene muchas, mis abuelos paternos la consienten por ser la única nieta "no monstruo"-.

-¿No monstruo?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Sus abuelos son anti-magos-explicó Albus

-Ya entendí-dijo Scorpius.

-Creo que estamos por llegar a Londres-dijo Susan mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Rose.

-Será mejor que nos alistemos para bajar-dijo Albus- sí Jabón estoy diciendo que tienes que volver a tu jaula-.

El animal le hizo caso a Albus y entró a su jaula mientras todos se alistaban para bajar, al llegar a Kingcross cada uno se reunió con su familia.

-¡Rosie!-exclamó su madre al verla y la abrazó-gracias a Dios Aeryn no te lastimo-los adultos fueron informados de la intrusa que estuvo manejando al profesor Walker todo el año.

-Mamá me aprietas-dijo Rose liberándose de los brazos de su madre.

-Supe que fue mi princesa quién le arrebató la varita a esa bruja-dijo Ron orgulloso.

-Sí, ahora tengo una varita nueva-dijo Rose mostrando la vieja varita de Aeryn que ahora hacía caso a Rose por arrebatársela a su dueña original.

-Yo sólo tuve un año normal-dijo Hugo.

-¿Normal?-dijo Rose-tú junto a los Scamander y Lily le ganaron a James, Fred y Melanie en cuanto a bromas se refiere-.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!-dijo Ron-aunque aún no te perdono por quedar en Slytherin-.

-Ya dije que ahora no es una mala casa-se defendió Hugo.

-Y Ron deberías estar orgulloso de sus logros académicos, Hugo destacó en todo y no en sus bromas-le reprendió Hermione-ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces fui citada por McGonagall -.

-Lo que tú digas amor, siempre tienes la razón-dijo Ron y luego se inclinó para hablarle al oído a Hugo-tengo nuevas bromas de sortilegios Weasley que aún no salen a la venta, quiero que las estrenes tú, pero rápido que George también quiere que Fred las estrene y aposte cinco galeones a que lo harías tú primero-Hugo al escucharlo asintió sonriente.

-Definitivamente Hogwarts necesita más implementos de seguridad-dijo Harry a su esposa que estaban un poco alejados de los Weasley-Granger.

-Pero en otras noticias nuestro hijo mayor y nuestra hija menor entraron al equipo de Quidditch-dijo Ginny emocionada-cuéntenme ¿Qué tal las escobas nuevas?-.

-Fantásticas –dijeron James y Lily a la vez.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Lily, entrar al primer año al equipo igual que tu padre-dijo Harry orgulloso- Y James, también supe que te reprendieron por escapar del colegio usando el pasillo secreto del sauce ¿cómo descubriste como detener el sauce?-.

-Pude persuadir al retrato de Dumbledore de contarme mientras estaba en detención y McGonagall se fue a atender la broma de los merodeadores II-dijo James orgulloso.

-Creo que me equivoqué al pensar que mi aventura tendría la atención de nuestros padres-dijo Albus en voz baja.

-Es que tú sólo corriste por tu vida-dijo James que alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Scorpius júrame que el próximo año no tendrás esta clase de problemas-dijo Astoria a Scorpius en otro lado de la estación.

-Lo siento mamá, no puedo jurar lo que no se si podré cumplir, la profecía me tiene en peligro constante, por eso es que durante las vacaciones con Al y Rose practicaremos duelos en trío, para poder fortalecernos como equipo-dijo Scorpius.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Scorpius, supongo que no le han contado la profecía a nadie-Dijo Draco.

-Claro que no papá, eso podría ponernos en más riesgo-dijo Scorpius-Ahora podemos volver a casa pronto, he estado esperando todo el año escolar para poder volver a jugar con la xbox-.

-Te dije que no le compraras eso a nuestro hijo, ahora está viciado-le dijo Draco a Astoria.

Y así es como el trío volvió a separarse para volver cada uno a su casa hasta reunirse nuevamente en unos días más en casa de los Potter.

* * *

><p>Y con esto doy finalizado el segundo año<p>

Betolulu fuera, volveré pronto con el tercer año

¿se dieron cuenta? ¡Hice todo el segundo año en un par de meses! Pero no creo que pueda terminar el tercer año en tan poco tiempo ya que voy a empezar las clases la otra semana ;-; colegio del mal te maldigo ¡¿Por qué no eres Hogwarts?!


End file.
